Foxy x Child! Reader Uncle Mike
by Zezzy202
Summary: One day you Decided you wanted to come to work with your beloved uncle, Mike. Unfortunately, he refused to take you with him. So, like any normal child would do, you fallowed him anyways. How will you deal with crazy animatronics trying to murder your uncle? Will you be hurt in the process or will something else happen. Why don't we find out? (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE**_ ignore this. It's just a re-upload of something I deleted a long time ago.

* * *

You are (Y/N), a cute six year old girl who absolutely _adores_ her uncle. Who is this uncle some may ask. Well he's mike Schmidt of course, and if those some were to ask you they would be answered with nothing but praise for this so beloved relative.

We come into this story when you were sitting on your bed drawing a picture for your favorite uncle. It was a picture of his favorite animatronic character Foxy.

He was always talking about him and by the way he said it, it sounded like Foxy liked him back, with all the running to him while he was on duty and whatnot.

"…but where is she going to stay?" you heard your dad say from the other room. Being the curious little thing you were you grabbed your detective's hat and magnifying glass from your bed-side table to go investigate.

"Maybe she can…no that wouldn't work." You heard your mom say. "It wouldn't be much of a vacation if we took her." You heard your dad say.

You were fine with that statement because you liked to cause trouble for your parents. You knew it was wrong, but they were so _boring_, you loved them with all your heart but they were just to calm for your rambunctious nature.

As you were looking through you magnifying glass a wonderful idea entered your mind "I can stay with uncle mike!" you said excitedly, interrupting whatever boring_ness_ was going to come out of your father's mouth.

There was a pause as your parents looked at you. Thinking you were in your room not listing to what they were saying like always. "It's a good idea right?" you said happily bouncing at the thought of staying with your uncle that you loved so much.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt your father?" your mother said in a bored tone having said this many times before. "But it's a good idea isn't it?" you said with a sly smile.

She chuckled and then turned to look at your dad. "That dose sound like a great idea. He's never had problems watching her before, he doesn't live very far away, and she hasn't seen him in quite awhile so it'll be like a vacation for her too. Plus I want to see what's so 'bad' about him"

"U-umm I don't think, well…you don't know him like I do." Said your father in his 'I'm-taking-about-my-brother-and-am-terrified' voice. "Besides you wouldn't say that if you knew him like I do." "He's my brother-in-law and I want to judge him myself." Said your mother, not backing down despite your fathers best efforts.

"Uh, well I-It's not safe where he lives." Your mother raised her eyebrow "yea he lives in uh, the bad part of town. I don't think it's safe for our daughter to stay there." He finished with confidence in his voice.

"Come on honey your brother can't be _that _bad, there's no logical reason you should keep hiding him like you do. I mean, we've been married for almost ten years now, and I want to see the man we're going to leave our daughter with." Your mother said firmly.

You were always confused when your dad refused to let her pick up or drop you off at your uncle's house, but never really dwelled on it for more than a minute or two, attention always wondering to more important thing.

Like what was for dinner.

"We don't know if we'll be leaving our daughter there." Said your dad. "Come on daddy, please? I really want to see uncle mike." You pleaded making the biggest puppy eyes you could muster.

"I would like to meet your brother." "B-but I umm." He sighed not able to take his wife and kid ganging up on him. "Ok, but I don't like it." You squealed loudly as you ran to get your picture.

After about twenty minutes you arrived at your uncle's apartment. You got out of the car faster than your parents and began skipping to your uncle's door. You slowed down when you notice that your mother looked a bit nervous, probably because you were in the not-so-good part of town.

"It's fine mommy uncle mike would never let anything bad happen to us." You smiled reassuringly at your mother, as you speed up and started leading again knowing everything you said was one hundred percent true.

Your father knocked on the door then waited about five seconds. "WelllookslikemikesnothomerightnowIguesswe'lljusthavetocomebacklater."

Your father quickly said as he turned to go back to the car. Your mother put her hands on your dad's shoulders and brought him in front of the door. "At least try Jeremy." Your mother said disapprovingly.

Your father was hesitant, but you weren't. You banged loudly on the door until your mother put her hand on your shoulder. "That's enough dear." She said as thumping was heard inside.

The door partially opened to show part of your uncle. He had no shirt on and had obviously been sleeping. He was wearing a worn-out grey beanie, dirty, unzipped and unbuttoned pants. And halve of his face was obscured by the door so that only one of his inhumanly grey eyes was showing. Upon closer observation tiny black spots could be seen in the iris making it look darker than what it was suppose to be.

Couple this with the death glare he was giving and he could only be described one way, utterly terrifying.

You felt your mother's hand grip your shoulder tightly as she pulled you in front of her and held you protectively. "**What?**" mike said, upset about being woken up. "H- Umm, good morning Mike." Your dad quietly said waving slightly and putting on a large nervous smile.

Mike continued to stare for a moment then shut the door. Loud clanging and crashing could be heard. _"Can we leave now?"_ Your dad asked quietly desperately wanting to get away from his brother.

"You know I don't judge by appearances." Your mother said despite the fact that she was obviously shaken by Mike's appearance. Mike opened the door and was now wearing a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt. He also changed his beanie to a better looking dark green one.

You wriggled out of your mothers grasp. "Uncle Mike!" you exclaimed happily. He looked at you and smiled to show shockingly white teeth and that his eye were once again his welcoming pale grey ones.

"Come and give your uncle a hug kiddo." He said in his deep comforting voice that was, again different from the one that he had used earlier.

You ran into his arms and he spun you around, stood up straight and then held you on his hip. "How ya doin' pumpkin?" he asked leaning down and kissing your forehead. You giggled.

"I've been doing good." You said with a large smile. He turned to address his brother. "So, what brought on this surprise visit?" he asked curious as to what your dad could want.

He stepped out of the way to invite them in. your mother and father came in very cautiously, as if moving to suddenly would make Mike pounce and try to tear out there thoughts or something equally as messy and painful. Your parents found a dirty, old couch with stuff on it and started to clear it off.

As they were doing that your mother found an unmarked bag with what was obviously some kind of drug it was probably illegal too. Mike came up behind her and grabbed the bag.

"Hey I was looking for that." He said, and then looked at your mother. "Thanks." He said as he trough the bag into a basket in the corner of the room. "He shoots, he scores." Said Mike quietly as your mother went deathly white.

Your parents sat on the newly cleaned, old couch looking really uncomfortable as Mike stat in a large leather chair and put you in his lap. You promptly snuggled into your uncle's torso, enjoying the warmth coming from him.

You mother was glancing around nervously as if she expected something to jump out and attack her. Your father was glancing around too but he was doing it to not look at his brother as proven by how quickly he looked away when his eyes did land on Mike.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Mike said a large grin appearing when your father jumped. You giggled at how jumpy your parents were being.

"OH!? Umm yes we are eh, were going to uh, go on a vacation and we were wondering if you could' well possibly watch her maybe? I-I mean if you want to t-that is, and only if we can't find anyone else." Your father stammered out terrified of his _little _brother.

"When?" Mike asked simply. "Uhh, the day after tomorrow, y-you know for the weekend." Your father said in a quiet voice. "I can do that." He replied without much thought. "So, is that your wife." He asked slightly raising an eyebrow. "Oh, what umm, yes that's her, her name is C-Carol."

"Nice to meet you Carol." Mike said as he held out his hand. Your mother looked at the hand, then at him then back to the hand and hesitantly shook.

As soon as her hand was let go she quickly retraced it into her lap. "Is there a reason I only _just _meet your wife?" He asked slightly angered that he hadn't meet this woman in the ten year she had been married to his brother. He stared intently at his nervous elder brother.

"Oh that, well ha- that's uh kind of a funny story heh." Your father nervously spit out. Mike's glare intensified. "We are family after all." He said in a tone that almost made your father pee himself.

"Uh, yes we are aren't we? Ha-ha look at us, two close brothers talking about family matters." He said quickly followed directly after by a bout of nervous laughter. You stifled a giggle as your father panicked, enjoying watching your parents squirm.

Mike's stare held firm as your father's eyes darted left to right starting to tear up before he blinked rapidly. Your mother was now visibly upset that she had decided to meet this man instead of just listing to her husband's advice.

You decided to step-in to save you dad who was now panicking. "Hey Uncle Mike, I drew you a picture." You said handing him the folded piece of paper. "It's of your favorite animatronic." You smiled brightly.

Mike chuckled and ruffled your hair, all the tension that was in the air suddenly disappeared. "This looks great pumpkin, have you been practicing?" "Yup I'm getting really good." You said, pride filling your voice. "You sure are." He said happily.

"Have you been giving your parents a hard time lately?" he asked. You smiled an imp like smile and responded "Of course I have. What kind of child would I be if I didn't?"

"A well behaved one." Mike answered. You stared at each other just long enough to make your parents worry before both bursting out in a fit of loud laughter.

Your mother was resisting all motherly urges to pull you away from your uncle, and instead was trying to think of someone who could watch you instead. "Hey little brother?" Mike asked "Why don't I take her off your hands tomorrow? I do love my niece."

"Mike I'm three years older than you." Jeremy said. Pride now completely shattered. "Eh." Was Mike's response. "So whatcha say, Yes, no, maybe so?" Jeremy looked at your mom who was shaking her head from the left to right vigorously.

"umm" Jeremy mauled over his options. "Ok" he said trying to ignore the gasp that came from his wife. "Can you pick her up from school?" "Yea, I can do that." Mike said clearly exited about spending time with his favorite niece.

You and your uncle ended up playing some made-up game in his room while your parents sat in the living room staring at each other. "Why would you let him take her like that?" "I-I was scared Carol." He said regret heavy in his voice.

"He get's violent easily and I was too scared to say no." "But now our daughter is going to be spending three days with him, _tree days_ Jeremy. What if he does something horrible to her? We won't be able to do anything, we'll be miles away and she'll get hurt all because _you_ can't stand up to your brother."

"I know it sounds bad when you put it like that but-" "but what Jeremy you're going to let our daughter get hurt because your too scared!" "Carol it's not like that." "Then what is it like Jeremy?" a heavy silence hung in the air as they stared.

"Exactly." Your mother said as she turned the other way. Any other attempt at talking fell on deaf ears as your mother waited for you to be done playing with your uncle.

After some minuets your father came to get you. "Come on (Y/N) it's time to go home." He said in a kind voice, mindful of his brother sitting on the bed with you. "Aww do I Gotta?" "I think your dad's right." Mike said flopping backwards on the bed. "I'm beat."

"Oh, ok but Uncle Mike?" "Yea?"Mike yawned. "Can I come to work with you tomorrow?" you asked knowing where he worked and wanting to see the animatronics all the other kids talked about.

"hmm?" he asked tiredly not really listings "I asked if I could come." "Uh, yea sure why not?" you pumped your fist in victory. "Alright get out I have to sleep." He said escorting The family out of the door so he could sleep.

You heard the door lock and Mike go some were else presumably to sleep. Your mother mentally worried about your safety as Jeremy started leading the small family back to the car.

"If he's hurt you before what's stopping him from hurting her?" your mom said to your dad out of the blue. "He wouldn't do that, he loves her too much." "How do you know for sure?" "Because he's my brother and I know him." "He's your brother who hurt you even when you were children." Was what she said in response. Jeremy hit the dashboard of the car and yelled out in frustration.

Carol jumped in her seat not expecting the sudden outburst from the normally calm man. Jeremy took a deep, shaky breath. "_Just drop it._" He growled out. He started the car and began to drive in utter silence.

Needless to say it was a silent trip home, the underline of tension never left even as you got out and entered the house. "I'm going to try and calm down." Your father said as went to his study. You waited until the coast was clear. "Why do you think Uncle Mike will hurt me?"

You asked upset by the fact your parent's didn't trust him. Your mother looked at you shocked not having said anything in front of you. "Were you eavesdropping?" you nodded your head yes guiltily.

"Me and uncle mike wanted to hear what you were talking about." Your mother paled. "He heard everything we said?" she asked nervously. Another nod was her response. "He was right next to me while we did it." There was a pause as your mother grabbed the wall to steady herself. "He wasn't mad though." You said hoping that would make your mother felt better. "He's daddy's brother, and he's one of the best people I know." You said in a sad tone.

She relaxed a little and took a deep breath before speaking. "He may be your father's brother sweetie, but he's a bad man and you shouldn't listen to a word he says.

"NO HE'S NOT!" you yelled at your mother. "HE'S THE BEST AND IF YOU SAY HE'S A BAD MAN THAT MEANS YOU'RE A BAD MAN." There was a pause as you realized what you said.

"Err, a bad l-lady? Mommy? Uhh." You stumbled over your words, face heating up and tears forming in the corners of your eyes. "y-you know what I mean." you mumbled as you burred your face in your hands. "Your mother knew it wasn't the time but she couldn't help but crack a small smile at your cuteness.

She reached down and affectionately rubbed your head. "You're so cute (Y/N)." Your mother said. "You buried your face further in your hands. "I'm not cute." You mumbled into your hands before running to your room and slamming the door.

Your mother gave a happy sigh as she got up to go do mother-ish things enjoying the moment of happiness before the worry of leaving your daughter with a stranger like that could set in.

The fact that he was her brother-in-law was irrelevant.


	2. Chapter 2

Your mother gave a happy sigh as she got up to go do mother-ish things enjoying the moment of happiness before the worry of leaving your daughter with a stranger like that could set in.

The fact that he was her brother-in-law was irrelevant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up and stared at the sealing not wanting to get out of bed. You stayed like that until you remembered what was supposed to happen today. You jumped out of bed now fully awake, with a large smile on your face as you rushed to wake you your parents. You ran to their bedroom door and flung it open before running to the large bed against the wall and jumping on your dad.

Your father shot up chest quickly rising and falling from the surprise of having a small child jump on your sleeping, unprepared body. "Daddy do you know what day it is?" you asked excitedly with a huge smile on your face.

Your now much calmer father thought for a few seconds. "Friday?" he half-answered half-asked. "No. Wait well, yes it is but that's not what I meant." Your father chuckled at your mistake. "It's tomorrow… you know from yesterday." You said trying to find the right way to explain it. "I get to go with Uncle Mike. Remember?"

The happiness from your fathers face melted of to reveal a look of worry. "I guess that means you leave today doesn't it?" you nodded your head yes happily. "Well you have to go to school first." He said donning a mask of happiness to hide his worry.

"Aww do I have to?" You asked. "I mean it's so boring and Uncle mike didn't have to go when he was little." Your father's face changed to one of disapproval. "He did have to go to school when he was your age (Y/N)." Your father said disapprovingly."But when will I get to see Uncle Mike?" you asked not happy about the wait. "He'll be picking you up afterwards." Answered your father in a less-than-excited voice.

"Then what are we waiting for? I have to get ready." You said happily dragging your father out by the arm to go get ready for the day. After checking your things, getting you ready for school, and waking up your mother, your father went to go do other things while you ate the breakfast of bacon and eggs your mother prepared for you.

You shoveled spoon full after spoon full of eggs into your mouth. "Slow down your going to choke." Your mother said, lightly patting your back when you started coughing. "You know how to act at the breakfast table (Y/N)." your mother handed you a napkin. "I'm sorry mommy I'm just really excited." You said whipping your face with the napkin your mother gave you.

"I know." Your mother sighed as you resumed eating. "You better hurry up or you might be late for the bus. "Your father said coming down the stairs in his work uniform. He walked over and planted a kiss on your mother's cheek.

"Daddy has to go to work now." He said addressing you. "I'll see you in a few days ok?" you ran over and hugged his legs. "Ok. I love you daddy." You said into your fathers legs. Your dad got down on his knees and pulled you into a hug.

"You're going to be good for Uncle Mike, right?" He pulled back to stare at your face. Your (E/C) eyes gleamed with mischief. "I love you daddy." You said trying to suppress a smile and failing miserably. Your mother broke out laughing and your father put a hand on his forehead and sighed.

You put your hands over your mouth trying your hardest not to laugh. Your father pulled you in and kissed your cheek then moved his head back and chuckled as you wiped furiously at the spot. "DADDY! Don't do that it's gross." You said trying to get the pretend mark off your face.

Your parents were now both laughing. "Hey' what's so funny?" you asked confused. "I don't get it." You said wondering what was so funny. Your face changed from confused to scared as a though crossed your mind. 'What if the laughing bug got inside mommy and daddy?' You thought.

'The bug is controlling them!' "I'll save you!" you exclaimed as you looked at your father's stomach. "You better get out of there bug." Your parents couldn't help laughing harder. You father took several deep breaths and proceeding to explain what was so funny and that they were not being controlled by bugs. "Oh." You said simply. There was silence for a few moments as you all looked at each other. "I still don't get it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike pulled into the school parking lot in his not-so-good-looking car. He parked and got out. He took a moment to admire the cleanliness and the flowers that sprung up from just about everywhere before beginning to look for you. Seeing no sign of you he leaned on the driver side of his car, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long drag tilted his head back and let out a plum of grey smoke.

He looked around but didn't move knowing that you would be able to find him. He saw many mothers leading their children away from him. He saw one kid that he thought was you but after a few moments of staring he concluded that she was not.

When Mike looked up the mother was staring at him suspiciously. Mike being the prankster he is smiled in a way that just screamed 'I'm a predator and I'm aiming for your daughter.' The mother quickly moved so her daughter was out of sight and walked faster to wherever she was going.

Mike chuckled and continued to wait occasionally doing the same to other parents and children to amuse himself. A few moments later a plump average sized man walked over and stood in front of Mike. Mike looked down at the man and raised one eyebrow in a questioning manor. He was most likely sent because Mike wouldn't stop flashing his predator smile at the people that passed him.

He could accept the fact that they called him out like this because if someone looked at his nice the way he was looking at these children He wouldn't stay quiet ether. "Sir." The plump man said hostility. "We've been getting complaints about you and I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." "I get you're just doing your job, but I'm waiting for someone." Mike said cooly.

"I highly doubt that someone like you would know anyone who goes to this school, so if you don't leave now I'll be forced to call the police." 'What a prick.' Mike thought as he stared at the man in front of him. "I said you have to leave." The pudgy man reiterated. Mike took a long drag from his cigarette and blew it into the man's face.

The man coughed and waved the smoke away. "I'm going to call the police if you have not left in the next ten seconds!" shouted the angry man as loud as he could without drawing unneeded attention. Mike ignored him and continued flashing his predictor smile at random passerbyers. The pudgy man's anger rose as Mike continued to ignore him.

The man reached out and grabbed Mike's shirt and brought him dawn to his level and began to whisper in harsh tones. "Now listen here you dirty mother f-"

Mike cut him off by grabbing the man's wrist and twisting it so that with one move he could easily shatter the bone if he so desired. He got in close to the man's ear. "Do NOT touch me." He growled harshly into the man's ear. The pudgy man turned his head and saw a horrifying sight. Mikes eyes now had glowing white pupils and the rest of the eye was pitch black.

The man gasped, all color draining from his face and a wet spot appearing on his pants. Mike continued to stare menacingly until a sound made his eyes snap back to normal as he spun around, dropping the man's arm in the process. "Uncle Mike!" You exclaimed as you jumped into his arms. He swung you around as your usual greeting. He dropped his half smoked cigarette and ground it out with his heel.

You looked behind him and saw the pudgy man on the ground. He was desperately trying to hide the wet spot on his pants from the few parents and children that were still exiting the building as his cheeks burned red. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes when a passing child laughed at him before being dragged away by his mother. You laughed and looked at your uncle. "Did you make him cry Uncle Mike?" you asked eyes gleaming in childish joy.

"Nah I didn't go that far." He said happy that he almost making a grown man cry didn't bother you at all. "What did he do?" you asked curiously, snuggling closer to your uncle. "He thought he could take on the Mike Schmidt." He answered loving the great amount of ego stroking that you were doing.

You turned your head to address the man on the ground. "You should know you can't take on Uncle Mike, he's the strongest and best fighter there is." You said wriggling your pointer finger from left to right in a reprimanding fashion. Mike swelled with pride and smiled brightly. "Got your stuff?" Mike asked. "Yup." You climbed out of his grasp and showed him a bag. "It's all right here." You patted the bag "Daddy helped me pack."

Mike turned to see the pudgy man trying to get on his feet then pulled the man up by the back of his shirt, ignoring the sounds heard when the shirt started choking him. He set the man on his feet and patted his shoulder. "Sorry 'bout the eye thing." Mike said a large smile on his face. "They tend to do that when I get mad." Mike held out his hand. "O-oh, no worries. It was all my fault you should just go and play with the kid hahaha." The man said nervously.

Mike put his un-shaken hand down and loaded you in the front passenger seat. He then got in the car himself and drove away. The man watched the car drive until it was out of sight and let out a relived sigh as he went to go dry his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Mike's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mike opened the door to his now clean apartment and let you in before going in himself and locking the door. "It's so clean in here." You said in awe at the visible floors. "I couldn't have you getting sick, now could I?" Mike said patting your head. You rubbed your head in to his hand while giggling. "I love you Uncle Mike." "Love you too pumpkin."

You spent the rest of the day playing games with your uncle. You even went to the park and played on the swing set together. Yes he got on the swing next to you and swung alongside you. You played this way until ten thirty which was past your regular bed time.

Mike yawned and checked the time. "Hey Pumpkin, it's past your bed time." Mike said getting up from the floor where he was building a puzzle with you and stretching his back. "But Uncle Mike." You said in a whiny voice. "You said I could go to work with you." "No." he said flatly. But you sia-" "No" "Bu-" Mike turned to you and looked down on your still sitting form. "I said no."

You looked up at him and tried to reason. "Yesterday you said that I could come to work with you." "I never said that." Mike said leaving no room for argument. "And even if I did it was a mistake and you still can't come." "But I want to see the animatronics perform." Mike stared at you "pffft" He held back his laughter. "What's so funny?" you asked unable to see what was funny. "YOU!" he busted out laughing.

You felt like a sludge hammer had hit your heart when he said those words. "W-what?" you stumbled over your words hoping he didn't mean what you thought he meant. "T-that was the most *Laugh* stupid thing *Gasp* I've ever heard." He resumed laughing this time falling to the floor. You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes but viciously whipped them away before Mike could see.

Mike's laughter slowly died down as he wiped tears away from his eyes. "Oh *ha-ha* ah, my side hurts." Mike got up and put his arm around your shoulder. "I don't expect you to understand the pure idiocy of what you said but all you need to know is that you can't come and you defiantly can't see the animatronics perform."

You stared at the floor trying to keep your head down as much as possible. Mike walked you to his room were you would be sleeping. He put you in the bed and pulled the covers up to your neck he leaned down and kissed your forehead. "G'night pumpkin." He left to get ready for his shift but, as he did this your mind was racing.

'Does he think I'm stupid?' That one thought making your heart twinge in pain. 'Does he think I'm good at telling jokes or does he think I'm funny in a bad way? What if he does think I'm stupid and funny in a bad way?' you thought panickedly. 'Will he still love me? How am I supposed to fix it? School makes you smarter right?' your face lit up before reality struck.

'School isn't for two days!' You thought shocked that you would actually want school. 'I should have listened to daddy when he said pay attention in school.'  
These thoughts plagued your mind for the next minutes making sleep an impossibility. You didn't want to be alone in your hour of need but knew that your uncle needed to work so you decided that you would come with him no matter what he said.

You snuck out of your room and hid behind the chair as Mike rushed to get ready for work as he went past the chair you snuck out the front door and hid in a bush. Mike came out and unlocked the car and got in you quickly advanced until you could open the door the only problem was that if you opened the door he would see you.

'I really didn't think this through.' You thought as you heard the car start. As you started to slowly open the door Mike jumped out of the driver's seat and ran in to the house. You smiled at this coincidence and claimed into the back. Not a second after you hid yourself Mike busted out the door locked it and jumped into the car.

Mike looked at the dashboard clock. "Sh**." Mike cursed quietly as he pulled out of his parking space. "That's the last time I play with her that long." Tears started coming out of your eyes as he shouted the next part. "Son of a b*** I'm gonna be late! Damn f***ing kid! F***!" He started to drive faster ignoring all stop signs and speed limits.

Mike swerved into the empty parking lot and got out of his car and locked it without even bothering to park. He ran as fast as his legs could take him into the pizzeria. You watched him sprint off to wherever he needed to be without even locking the doors. You curled up in the seat and began to cry your eyes out. 'Uncle Mike hates me.' You thought in despair. 'I made him late and now he hates me.'

You spent an hour curled up in the same position, thinking of all the ways things could have happened. Eventually you got up you rubbed your eyes and you put on your biggest smile. 'I hope he'll accept my apology.' You thought worriedly as you climbed out of the car. You looked at the door to the pizzeria then to the door of the car. You climbed into the front seat, hit the lock button then climbed back out shutting the door behind you.

'Now I can't go back you thought as you approached the surprisingly intimidating building. You blew out a large gust of air as you pushed the right door open and walked through.

You walked through the dining area. "U-Uncle Mike?" you called out softly. You continued to walk until you saw some open curtains. Curious, you poked your head in cautiously and looked from left to right. "Uncle Mike? You called slightly louder and more clear than last time. "Are you in here?" You were greeted by silence. "I wanted to say I was sorry for making you late."

You were now in as far as the light would let you see. You heard metal on tile and turned around to see a large animatronic fox. The animatronics jaw started to flap up and down. It walked up to you and it's eyes emitted bright white light instead of the dull yellow glow they were emitting a few moments ago.

You squinted your eyes and put your hand up to block the light. Suddenly its jaw stopped moving and its eyes reverted back to their dull yellow stare. It stared at you, you stared at it. "SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

_A/N: Cliff hangers :D. This was mainly to tell you all how tall Mike is, so here are the heights of the important people._

_Mike: 6,2 Ft. Jeremy: 5,9 Ft. Carol: 5,7 Ft. You: however the frigg tall you were when you were six. _

_Thank you all for the good reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

_You squinted your eyes and put your hand up to block the light. Suddenly its jaw stopped moving and its eyes reverted back to their dull yellow stare. It stared at you, you stared at it. "__**SSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**__."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Foxy P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back to me cove from where I had just failed to capture the guard. As I was walking I heard a voice. "I wanted to say I was sorry for making you late." It sounded like there was a wee lass in me cove. 'tha' can't be right.' I thought as I began to walk at a faster pace.

I walked to the entrance of me cove and saw something in the darkness. My jaw started opening and closing rapidly in excitement. I walked closer and turned on my eye lights so I could distinguish what exactly it was. It put its hand up to cover its eyes as me scanner took in the size and features. I turned off my eye lights and let out a loud, happy screech.

'THERE'S A KIDDIE IN ME COVE." I thought as I reached out to hug the adorably wide-eyed child. 'I can't believe me eyes. There be a kiddie in me cove, it's been so long. Finally a wee lass tha' I can entertain wit' me stories. I hope she be likin' pirates." I stopped hugging when I heard a cough signifying I was squeezing to tight. I let her go and she fell to the ground landing on her hands and knees taking beep breaths to fill her lungs.

"Sorry there lass, this ol' pirate hasn't hugged a wee lass like ye-self in who be knowin how long." She looked up at me wit' wide eyes. "You're not going to hurt me?" she asked, the fear in her sweet voice making me cringe. "Of course no', what kind o' pirate do ye think I am. I'd never hurt an innocent lass such as ye-self."

She slowly rose from her spot on the floor, grabbing me hip to steady herself. "Ok mister fox." "Please, call me capin' Foxy." I said givin' a large smile in her direction. "Best pirate to ever sail the seven seas." "Ok 'capin'" She giggled at the failed replication of me accent. "Have you seen my uncle, I wanted to apologize but I don't know where he is."

"I'm afraid I haven' been see'n your uncle, sorry I couldn't help ye lass." I said, upset at the sadness that showed on her face. "Oh…ok, I guess I'll just have to go out and look for him myself. This place isn't that big anyway." She started to walk out of me cove to look for her uncle. "Hey now isn't it a wee bit too soon to be leavin'? Ye jus' got here, besides don't you think it would be easier to look fer ye uncle in the light o' the day?"

"I guess it would be easier to see when the lights are on, but what if Uncle Mike gets even madder that I didn't apologize sooner?" she asked turning to look at me. "Don' ye be worrying 'bout a thing." I said as led her back to where the kiddies used to sit so long ago. "Ol' Foxy 'ill take care o' everything." I said as I walked over to the curtain and closed it and flipped the switch that lit the torches.

"You sit back and let ol' Foxy tell you a story." I said as I rummaged through me chest to find me ol' first mate's hat. I pulled it out after a few moments of searching and victoriously set it on the young lass's head. She reached up and took it off to find out what it was. "Ye gotta wear yer hat if ye want to be a pirate." I said putting me own on me head and jumping on to the stage.

"Let me tell ye 'bout the time I fought black beard himself and faced the deep dark abyss that was Davy-Jones locker and survived." I then launched into an amazing tale of adventure, friendship, an' a whole lot of bad-guy rump kicking. All that could not have been accomplished wit'out me first mate (Y/N) by me side. We played for hours, fightin' enemy pirates, savin' princesses and a slew o' other pirate-y things.

"Foxy?" I heard Chica call from outside me curtains. "Aye?" I responded climbing off me ship and putting my metallic finger to my lips to inform me first mate to keep quite. "Are you okay in there? I heard you talking to someone. Is there someone in there with you?" She asked concern in her voice. "Aye, I be alright. Ye can go back to gettin' the guard, many thanks for yer concern."

"May I come in?" "No." I responded quickly knot wantin' to share the attention I got from me new first mate. "I'm worried about you Foxy, Do you need someone to talk to?" "Nay I be alright." "I'll alwys be here to talk if you need t-" "I said I was fine, quit yer worryin'."

I saw her yellow hand slide trough the crack o' the curtain and grab. I ran to the curtains, pulled them open partially, and screeched in her face angrily. "If I say I don' want ye in then I don' want ye in. Now go back to yer guard an' let me handle me own business."

"I'm just trying to he-" "Well, I be perfectly fin wit'out it." "Foxy your –" "It don' matter what I do, me business is mine alone." She tried to walk in but I pushed her back, making her stumble and almost fall. "I'm telling Freddy!" she yelled before runnin' of to get the bear.

"I ain't afraid o' him." I yelled as I watched her stomp to the stage to tell Freddy 'bout me behavior. "We'll just see what he has to say about that!" She yelled as I closed me curtains and started looking for a place for me first mate to hide. "What's going on captin'?" she asked innocent voice and wide eye only further hardening my resolve to keep her to meself. 'Those landlubbers have all day to play wit' other kiddies, this one be mine.' I thought trying to justify me actions.

'Besides, Freddy would pro'bly make 'er leave cus' it's against the rules' I dumped the contents o' me chest on to the floor. "ye can hide in here." I said picking me first mate up wit' me good arm. "Why would I need to hide?" she asked looking up at me innocently. "Freddy and the others don' really like kids." I lied not entirely sure why I didn't tell 'er the truth. "They might hurt ye if they knew ye wee here." I said putting her in the chest and letting her get comfortable before closing the lid.

The lid of the chest opened enough fer me to hear her voice. "Thank you capin'" she said letting the lid fall to conceal her presence. I felt slightly bad that I had lied to her but didn' have much time to dwell as me curtains were torn off by an angry looking Freddy followed by a concerned looking Chica. "Foxy, what were you thinking?" Freddy yelled coming closer until his nose almost touched mine.

"If I wan' ta be alone I have the right to be alone." I put my hand on his face and pushed him away. "You know that's not what I meant fox." He said irritably. "Well ye should have been more specific." I crossed my arms over my chest. Freddy growled at me before speaking. "I meant yelling at Chica, she was only trying to help and you know how sensitive she is." "If she don' wan' ta get yelled at she should keep 'er hands out o' me business."

Freddy grabbed me by the fur and hoisted me up, a gasp came from me chest. Freddy turned his head at the sound and was fast enough to see the lid fall back into place. "Foxy?" he asked slowly. "What's in the chest?" "It's none o' yer business landlubber. Now put me down before we be startin' a fight." I said trying to overt his attention from the chest. Sadly, it didn't work as Chica walked over to me chest. "Ye stay out o' there that be private property."

She ignored me and opened the lid anyway to reveal me new first mate. She pulled her out of the chest easily despite all o' her struggling. "Where did this child come from Foxy?" Freddy asked in a dangerously clam voice. "Put me down!" I heard her yell from near me chest. "Foxy, did you take this child from her parent?" Freddy asked anger bubbling beneath the surface. "Of course no', I would never do somethin' like tha'"

"Then were did she come from?" "None o' ye business ya bilge rat!" Freddy growled in my face. "It is my business. Everything that goes on here is my business." "That's unless it's mine." "I will break every circuit in your body if you don't tell me right now." Freddy slammed me into the wall for emphasis.

"She came to find 'er uncle." I said not wanting to tell him but wanting to stay in one piece more. "Why would she come here to find her uncle?" "I don' know." "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" I looked away from Freddy. "Cus'." "Foxy, a real answer this time." "She be me first mate." Freddy sighed and put me down.

"Foxy you have to tell me about these things." "I havn' played wit' a kiddie fer so long Freddy." Freddy took a moment to think. "How about we forget the guard for the rest of the night and all play together?" Chica's head sprung up and down in a fast and happy nod. "Great, you get Bonnie and then we can all play." I rushed off and set out to find the bunny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike sat at his desk enjoying the most relaxing night he has had yet. He had no idea why the animatronics wanted to visit the fox but frankly he didn't care. He checked the light to see the bunny gone and opened the door. He heard a slam come from pirate's cove and checked on the cameras. Freddy held the fox by the fur around the chest and had just slammed him into the wall. Mike smiled as he got comfortable and proceeded to watch the show.

After a few moments the violence stopped and mike flicked off to find bonnie. Bonnie was crouching down in the supply closet giving a dark look towards the camera. Mike flicked to a couple other screens looking for Chica. 'Not in the kitchen.' He thought as he listened for the banging of pots and pans. 'not in the bath room either.' He flicked to the dining room. 'Oh, there she is.' He looked and noticed the child struggling in her arms.

It didn't take him long to identify the kid. 'No…' He stared at his own niece struggling against the grip of the animatronic bird. He stood up, checked to make sure Bonnie was still in the closet and sprinted out of the office into the east hall. He didn't really have a plan but he wasn't going to let his niece stay in the danger zone while he thought of one.

He hid behind a wall and peered out at the two animatronics holding her in place. "I'm Freddy Fazbear what's your name?" "Let me go, put me down, HELP!" Freddy let out a loud laugh. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Did you know it's against the rules to be here so late? What would your parents think?" "They would think that you should put me down." Another laugh sounded as Freddy took you from Chica's arms.

Freddy pulled you closer to his chest. "It's been I long time since I was so close to a little one." "CAPIN' COME BACK!" Freddy began nuzzling you. "Freddy you're being kind of creepy." Said Chica, herself slightly creeped out at the way this bear was acting. "I just haven't been able to hold a child for so long." Freddy now knew why Foxy didn't tell him. It was so nice to fell the delicate little child in his arms, to hug it and nuzzle it. To Freddy it was like heaven.

At that time Foxy came back with Bonnie in tow. Bonnie ran up to you and introduced himself rather loudly. "HI, I'M BONNIE YOUR BEST BUNNY BUDDY." He let out a loud laugh. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" you hid as best as you could in Freddy's arms. "I'm scared." You said wanting someone to do something. "There's no reason to be scared friend." Said bonnie in a more normal voice. "Hey Fred's, Can I hold her?" Freddy sighed. "Fine." "NO!" You started to tear up. Freddy ignored your protest and held you out to Bonnie.

Mike grabbed you before Bonnie could get a good grip and started running towards the left hall. Not long after foxy followed suit. Mike turned into the office nearly dropping you in the processes. He let you go, spun around, and slammed the door button just in time to stop Foxy from getting in. he then shut the other door for good measure. "Uncle Mike." You cried happily.

"I'm glad you ca-" "THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING!" He looked at you with black eyes and white pupils. "I-I wa-" "No, don't even answer, You weren't thinking." "Bu-" "SHUT THE F*** UP." Tears were freely falling from your eyes as Mike continued to yell. "I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T F***ING COME. HOW HARD IS THAT TO UNDERSTAND?" "I-i-" "I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE F*** UP."

You fell to your knees and began sobbing. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say I was sorry." You choked out. "I didn't want you to hate me or think I was stupid." Mike's eyes reverted back to normal. "What made you think I hated you?" "When I said I wanted to come to work with you, you laughed and said it was stupid, and when I was in the back you were mad cus' I made you late."

Mike scooped you into a hug. "I don't hate you and I don't think you're stupid. You're the smartest girl I know and I couldn't love you more than I already do." He kissed your forehead and resumed talking. "I was just worried about you. They could have hurt you and I wouldn't have been able to d anything because I thought you were still at home sleeping."

You grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it, staining the rough fabric with your tears. It continued this way until you were snoring on his chest. He petted your head and let out a happy sigh, this happiness was short lived however as a loud dying buzz was heard. Unable to do anything he went limp and waited for something to happen. Freddy began his song and Mike waited tensely.

The song stopped and Freddy stood there staring into Mike's eyes. Mike stared back confused, but not ungrateful, that Freddy wasn't attacking. Freddy stepped into the office and tuned to Mike. He reached for the security guard but was stopped by a loud '_yay_'. Freddy walked back to the stage and Mike shakily let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding.

Mike shook you awake as the power for the day came back on. "C'mon pumpkin, time to get up." He smiled as you groaned and pushed your face further into his chest. He sat up straight and pulled you off of his chest. "Five more minutes." You whined putting your arm over your eyes. He chuckled and he held you on his hip and walked to the dining area knowing his boss was either there, or would be soon.

The sound of jingling keys rang out within the quite pizzeria. Mike stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the entrance with you walking sleepily beside him. Ron looked at Mike and noticed you rubbing your eyes in an adorable fashion. "Mike, you of all people should know that it's not safe to bring a child to work. "Eh." Was Mike reply as he walked to his car, put you in the backseat, and drove away.

A/N: Mike's kind of a prick isn't he? Anyways, I'm sorry this update took so long I was being a lazy jerk and didn't fell like writing :P that's really the only reason that this chapter took so long to come out.

So, someone asked me if your eyes could turn black like Mike's, and the answer is *insert drum roll here* No. The reason, your father was too much of a wimp to inherit the trait. Also the eye thing comes from Mike's mom…..I don't know why anyone would want to know that, but I'm going to put it down anyway.

Don't forget to review, knowing your opinion makes me feel good and will make me write the story faster. Bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mike, you of all people should know that it's not safe to bring a child to work. "Eh." Was Mike's reply as he walked to his car, put you in the backseat, and drove away._

Your eyes cracked open as you slowly regained your consciousness. You stretched out and put your hand in front of your mouth as a quiet yawn drifted from your throat. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes one at a time before attempting to sit straight. Mike's arm pulled you back into your former position and his face found its way in between your head and shoulder before gently nuzzling deeper.

"Uncle Mike?" you asked quietly as you felt him return to his limp state. "Can you let go please?" You pushed his head away from your neck and slowly rolled away from him. He groaned and pulled you close before sighing and returning to his docile state. You continued to try to escape but it was a lost cause as every time you started to move his arm would tense and pull you in to his chest before becoming slack once more.

You turned slowly, as to not alert him, and grabbed his shoulder before shaking roughly in an attempt to get him to wake up. "Uncle Mike, it's time to get up." Your uncle's grip tightened as he rolled to face the other way. Pulling you along in the roll, he trapped you underneath him. You wriggled felling his full weight pushing on your small frame. You grabbed franticly at his lose t-shirt to pull yourself up, movement still heavily restricted by his arm.

He shifted slightly giving you the chance to escape, and escape you did. You rolled out from under him and pushed his arm aside before crawling as fast as you could away from his arm. This led to you inevitably falling off of the bed. You shrieked as you felt the covers on the edge of the bed slip making you use your balance and tumble to the floor landing with a muffled thump.

Mike's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly and looked around franticly before his eyes came to settle on you. "What happened?" You untangled yourself from the human pretzel you were in and looked up at him. "I was trying to get out of bed but you wouldn't let me," you looked up at him with large, adorable, and slightly watery eyes, "And I tried to wake you up but you just rolled over and then I got stuck and then you moved and I slipped and I fell." You sniffed and rubbed your elbow from where you fell.

"Shh, it's ok Uncle Mike will fix you right up." Mike climbed off of his bed and got on his knees. He tenderly took your arm from you and kissed your elbow. "Do you know what else makes the pain go away?" Mike asked, you shook your head no and he smiled deviously. You felt his hand on your stomach and knew to late what he was going to do.

You burst out laughing as his fingers danced across your clothed flesh mercilessly. "I give up I give up!" You laughed out, struggling to get oxygen into your lungs. "I don't know you don't sound very sincere," he said in a sing-song tone. "Please?" He gave a happy chuckle as he stopped tickling, leaving you gasping for breath. He scooped you up and set you on the bed.

"How about I make us some breakfast, that sound good?" You nodded your head happily, bobbing up and down on the bed. He smiled widely and patted your head before leaving you to your own devices as he made the short trek to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and was only slightly surprised that there was almost nothing filling the fridge. He pulled out an apple, eggs, and a half empty carton of milk and set them on the counter before swinging the fridge door closed with a mental note to go shopping later.

He set to work preparing the modest meal of scrambled eggs and fruit for him and his beloved niece. "(Y/N)!" he called, "Time for breakfast!" You scampered into the kitchen, already clothed and ready for the day. Mike set two plates of steaming scrambled eggs on the table handing you an apple as he grabbed your milk from the counter.

You sat across the table from your uncle with a large smile plaster onto your face. "What's got you so happy?" He asked as you shoveled eggs into your face. "I geft ta spen the day wif you," you said, bits of egg falling from your full mouth as you spoke.

He laughed happily, "Slow down kid, we've got all day." You swallowed the egg in your mouth and proceeded to down the whole cup of milk. "Sorry Uncle Mike." You said, not having a shred of remorse for your lack of manners.

You grabbed the apple and used your teeth to violently tare in to it. Mike walked around the table to pick you up and carted you off to his car. "Uncle Mike, where are we going?" you asked, tilting your head to the side in an adorable display of curiosity. "We need to get some groceries." Mike said as he set you in the back seat, buckled you in, and closed the door behind himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grocery Store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrived at your destination and hoped out of the car before Mike could even get himself unbuckled. As you were surveying the surrounding area you saw Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on the far side of the parking lot. You gasped, "Can we go there when we finish shopping?" you asked, excitedly pointing to the old building.

"No." Mike replied swiftly as he took your hand and led you in to the store. "Why not?" you asked, dismayed that you couldn't go on adventures with your foxy captain. "Because it's not safe for someone like you," Was Mikes reply. "You don't have to worry, if anything bad happened capin' Foxy would protect me."

"Captain?" Mike asked, raising his brow quizzically. "No, it's capin'," you corrected. "Doesn't matter, I want to know what you mean by that." "Foxy's my capin' and I'm his first mate." You smiled proudly at your imaginary title. You then got a brilliant idea. "Why don't you go shopping and I go on an adventure with the capin'?" you asked innocently.

Mike face did not change as he grabbed a buggy and put you inside. "Hey! I'm a big girl I don't need to sit in the buggy!" You said rather loudly as your honor as a six-year-old child was offended. "You can't go and I don't trust you not to run off." "That's mean. I wouldn't do it after you told me not to." Mike's eyebrow rose. "Last night was different." Mike deadpanned. "Ok-ok, I get it I can't see the capin'." You folded your legs underneath you and crossed your arms over your chest. "Exactly," Mike smiled softly and ruffled your hair.

You sat there as the shopping trip progressed, plotting how to ditch your uncle and find the capin' all the while. You really loved your uncle. The time for escape presented itself to you as Mike left for the bathroom saying, "I'll be right back. **_Don't_** move." As soon as he was out of sight you called out to the nearest shopper.

"Hey!" you called fake distress in your voice. "Ecuse me mister, have you theen my daddy." "Can you not find him?" Fake tears pricked in the corners of your eyes. "No." You let out the most tear jerking sniff you could muster.

"He tol me ta wait 'n he didn't come back." Unleash the puppy dog eyes. "Then it would be a good idea to wait right?" "I been waiting for lots of time and then I sawed hem go past and I called and he didn come." Fake tears were flowing freely from your eyes. "Oh…" he said softly, his eyes becoming misty. 'He's like play dough in my hands.' You internally smirked. "M-mommy and sissy said they were gonna get some p-pizza. I tink they went a Freddy's."

"Then I'll take you there, ok?" You wiped away the fake tears. "Youed do tat for me?" "Of course." You leaned over and hugged the man's torso. "You're da nices man ever." You coated innocence on your smile to mask the pure mischievous glee you were in.

You entered the pizzeria and looked around under the guise of looking for your mom and sister. "Ther they are!" You turned, hugging the man's leg one more time and looking up at him with gratitude. "Tank you so much!" You ran in the general direction of a group of mothers. You slightly turned your head, checking to see if the man had left the building yet. To your dismay it seemed he was waiting for you to find your '_family_'.

You searched for a party group, as there were many parties held at such places. You just so happened to find one with a sever lack of adults. You grabbed a party hat that was sitting on an empty table and slipped into the party group. The overworked adults trying to keep the kids calm just assumed that you were a part of the party and usurered you to the table filled with pizza.

When it was time to open presents you slipped past the adults and snuck towards pirate's cove. You pushed the starry purple curtains aside and slipped through the gap your actions had caused. You blinked a few times eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

You took tiny steps forward, feeling around with you feet as you walked to prevent yourself from slipping. Your eyes finally adjusted and you could take steps without the fear of falling face first. You walked over to a robotic limb that was sticking up right and grabbed your first mates hat. You turned towards the large animatronic fox. "Wakey-wakey capin' it's time to get up." There was no response as you stared at the fox. You took on a dramatic tone as you slipped into your first mate persona.

"Capin' the ship's been invaded, if ye don' get up now we be forced to walk the plank!" The fox's eyes lit up. "Were be those scallywags? I'll keelhaul the lot of 'em!" You smiled slyly. "I was lyin' capin', best to be on ye toes, aye?" "How'd ye get in 'ere wit out me bein' aware?" You shrugged. "I betta' go get the other's up, aye?"

"I not be so sure that be a good idea." "Why no' lass?" "It be the day an' it wouldn' look to good if ye came out." "Nonsense, we can' get up durin' tha day." He swung open the curtains and bellowed, "OI, GET YER ARSE UP FAZBEAR!" A silence washed over the pizzeria like a wave over the sea. "What be goin on 'ere?" He asked turning his head one-hundred-eighty degrees to look at you.

"It's still be the middle o' the day capin'." Foxy turned and looked out into the crowed. "Ye seemed ta be right." Foxy surveyed the area before his eyes locked on to a birthday banner. "So, who be the lucky lad or lass who be havin' a birthday?" The birthday boy that you were hanging out with before stood and raised his hand. "It's my birthday today," he said uneasily. Foxy jumped off of his stage and strode towards the birthday boy's table.

They boy shrank back in his seat as the pirate came closer. "What be yer name ladie?" "It's-umm-my name is Billy." "Billy be a fine name for a lad like you. How old do ye be Billy?" "I'm eight," he said quietly. "Well, my name be Foxy, greatest pirate to ever sail the seven seas, but ye can call me capin'. Ye now be an honorary member o' the great _Red Fox_." "R-really?" he asked fear of the fox slowly melting into nothingness. "Aye," he answered happily. "(Y/N) bring me ta hat and eight gold coins!" he exclaimed jovially.

You had no idea what the hat was but you decided it must be in the chest like everything else. You quickly shifted trough the piles of fake gold he had and found the hat, grabbing it and eight '_gold'_ coins you scurried to deliver them to the large fox. "This here be me first mate (Y/N)," he said as you handed him the items.

He looked at you in awe. "You're really a pirate?" he asked. "Aye," you answered not wanting to drop the accent just yet. "And Foxy is really your captain?" "Aye, best capin' ta sail the seas ta date." "COOL!" he exclaimed as he pushed his hat on to his head. "I be bein' ta new blood teach me o' way o' ta pirate!" You all laughed and soon the pizzeria was filled with the laughter of children.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mike~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike exited the bathroom to see the car devoid of the child that he had left there. "You sneaky little…" he murmured under his breath, trailing off before he could finish his sentence. He sighed audibly and resumed buying groceries seeing as he knew exactly where you were. 'She wouldn't be able to turn the thing on anyways.'

A loud ring tore him out of his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hey." "Umm-Mike I wanted to talk to (Y/N), can you please give her the phone?" "No," was Mike's speedy reply. "You can't talk to her right now." "Why not?" Jeremy asked. "Because you just can't" "Mike," Jeremy started uneasily. "What did you do?" "Nothing, she's fine you just can't talk to her." "Mike I know you did something, what did you do?" Jeremy was now yelling into the phone. "I want to talk to my daughter right now!"

"See-ya later Jeremy," Mike removed the phone from his ear. "Mike do **NOT **hang up on me." "Love you too." "MIKE DON'T YOU FU-" _Beep beep beep._ Mike resumed shopping like nothing happened as a passerbyer stared at him wondering what in the world that phone call was about.

A/N: I cannot believe it took me this long to update the story. I wasn't happy with his chapter but if I didn't put it out I would have most likely not continued the story, and I like write my stories so that was out of the question. So sorry if the quality went down for this chapter.

Here is a thing that came up in a RP with my sister.

Your mother and father came in very cautiously, as if moving to suddenly would make Mike pounce and try to tear out there thoughts or something equally as messy and painful. "Your place is rather messy," your mother noted, trying to start a conversation. "It's like it hasn't been cleaned since nineteen-eighty-seven." She gave a half hearted laugh.

Your uncle froze and your father pulled your mother in to his chest. "_Why did you have to choose that year?_" Your father whispered, more to himself than your mother. Mike turned slowly, his eyes even more horrifying than earlier.

"**_What did you just say_****?**" He asked voice calm and dangerous at the same time. "I- I, well I, umm…" Mike's glare intensified.

"Ididn'tmeantoinsultyourhouse, 'tbeencleanedsincenineteeneightyseven,youknow,tostartaconversationyouknow?" she quickly spouted in fear. Mike's eyes immediately reverted back to normal. "Well that's nice." His eyes changed back to black. "**_Never mention that year again, got it?_**" She nodded her head vigorously.

Mike then returned to normal and the story went on. :3


	5. Chapter 5

_See-ya later Jeremy," Mike removed the phone from his ear. "Mike do **NOT **hang up on me." "Love you too." "MIKE DON'T YOU FU-" Beep beep beep._

"It be time for ye to walk ta' plank." Foxy said sadly, his sword's tip digging into your back. "Don't do this to me capin'. We can work this out, just put the sword down." Foxy turned his head to the side as he pushed you forward with his sword. The crowd gasped loudly as you teetered on the edge of the plank. "Goodbye, old friend…"

You slipped off of the board, air rushing past you as you fell. You landed face first in a large pile of stuffed merchandise, stifling a laugh as you tried to keep up the dramatic façade that you and the captain had. You gasped for air, arms flailing wildly as you failed to keep your head above the 'water'.

As your flailing continued a nervous worker slowly walked closer to the action. "E-excuse me, you can't play with the merchandise like that." "Oi!" Foxy yelled, glaring from his spot on the ship. The girl jumped and whipped her head towards the animatronic fox. "Yer ruinin' the scene!" Foxy said angrily. "This be tha' eighth time, EIGHTH!" The girl looked down and began shuffling her feet. "I-I…she's not supposed to play like that, she could hurt herself."

Foxy jumped from the ship, the ground shaking as he landed. He glared down at the worker girl as she stared back, eyes wide in fear. "I'm tired of ye spoilin' all our fun." The workers mouth opened and closed rapidly but no sound came out.

Foxy pointed to the staff room, "Get ou' of 'ere b'fore I make _YE _walk ta' plank." The worker girl scampered away as fast as she could. Foxy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance, glaring at the door as she fled. "GAH!" She fell out of the room revealing a large golden animatronic bear.

Foxy walked over curiously, stepping over the hyperventilating worker in his way. "Wait for me capin'!" You called as you pushed waves of plush mascots out of your face. "I think ye better sit this one out lass." Foxy said eyes forward as he studied the golden suit. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. You pulled yourself out of the 'water' only to be caught by one of the 'sharks' and dragged back into the 'ocean'.

"Foxy? Foxy, where are you?" You called as you searched. '_Mph-maaamph-mhhaapph_' You turned your head to where the odd sound was coming from. "Wha…" The door to the backroom was

slightly ajar and the sounds of struggle could be heard. You crept to the door, peering in through the opening. You slapped your hand over your mouth to prevent noise as you stared, shocked at what was in front of you.

A completely purple man advanced on a little girl with a blood stained knife, laughing as she begged for her life. A little boy lay twitching in a bleeding heap, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe. There were three other children of various ages tied with a thick rope and staring on in fear, duck tape on their mouths preventing them from calling out for help.

You snuck in, dropping behind a large box to hide your presence. You fished in your pockets with shaking hands and pulled out a pocket knife that you had swiped from your uncle when he wasn't looking. You exhaled quickly before dashing out to the tied children.

"MHHMMPHH" The child cried as you advanced. "Shh, I'm here to help." You whispered fumbling with the knife in your hand before beginning a sawing motion on the first child's bonds. You heard a cry of pain as the rope snapped. You whipped your head to the man with the knife. "Aww, what's the matter? Does it HURT?" He twisted the knife violently to emphasize his point.

You stared in shock this time unable to hold back your gasp as the girls scream was caught by the duct tape over her mouth. "We have to free the others!" The child whispered urgently into your ear. You shoved the knife into his hand, narrowly avoiding stabbing his hand.

"Where are you going? I can't do this by myself!" He whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. "Yes you can, Just cut the bonds and run. I'll take care of tall, dark, and purple over there." You put a reassuring hand on his shoulder before dashing off to save the small girl.

You jumped on the purple man's back and began clawing at his face with as much force as you could muster. He hissed in pain, flinging you off of his back with his superior strength. He carelessly removed the knife from the little girl's side causing blood to gush out like a fountain.

He swiped viciously at the blood that flowed from the scratches that you gave him before glaring with red, pupiless eyes. You flung yourself on him, hitting any place that you could possibly reach. He grabbed you by the back of your shirt and lifted you to eye level with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, well, well look at the brave little bitch." He said as you grabbed his arm with both hands desperately pulling upwards to escape being strangled by your shirt. "Trying to save your little friends, are you? How sweet."

In a last ditch attempt you raised your head up and bit down on his arm. He howled in pain repeatedly slamming you into the wall but your teeth only sank deeper into his flesh. Impossible violate blood flowed from the wound, coloring your mouth purple. You felt pain worse than anything you've ever experienced as he stabbed his knife into your stomach.

A horrifying ripping sound was heard as your mouth was torn away from his arm, small body hurdling towards the wall. You gagged as his blood flooded your mouth. You leaned forward and, doing your wound no favors, vomited at the coppery taste of his blood. In the pool of vomit and blood a large chuck of his purple flesh was clearly visible.

You looked at him with pain blurred vision. He was wrapping his wound in bandages that had appeared from seemingly nowhere. You glance around the room unable to stand at that point in time. The young girl was still slumped in the corner in a pool of her own blood, you prayed that she was only unconscious.

The children that were tide in the corner were nowhere to be seen and in the spot where the bleeding boy was there was nothing more than a trail of blood. You pulled yourself up and staggered forward a few steps before you were roughly slammed to the ground. You gasped for breath as a foot slammed into your back.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!" He stomped on you again and a loud snap was heard. You let out the loudest sound that you had ever produced as pain flooded every inch of your system. The purple man went into a bout of insane laughter as he stomped repeatedly on your small, broken body.

A/N: ~~~CLLLLLLIIIIIIIIFFFFFF HANGER HANGING FROM A CCLLLLIIIFFFF! And that's why he's called cliff hanger.~~~ (*sigh*My childhood.) I cannot express how sorry I am for the long wait and the short chapter. (I'm not sorry for the cliff hanger though.) Things have been things and I've been busy crying over a large tub of ice cream screaming, "WHERE DID IT ALL GO SO WRONG?" or "What am I doing with my life?" Soo, yea…that's a thing.

If you see a mistake or if you know or think you know how I can make this better please let me know because 1. I like reading reviews 2. I'm still learning and your input would really help me not suck. bye-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're not going ANYWHERE!" He stomped on you again and a loud snap was heard. You let out the loudest sound that you had ever produced as pain flooded every inch of your system. The purple man went into a bout of insane laughter as he stomped repeatedly on your small, broken body._

The purple man's laughter slowly died down to a sinister chuckle as he stepped off of your body. He gave one last kick to your side, you rolled to your back with the force of the kick. You felt your body beginning to go numb as unconsciousness threatened to take you.

"You can't take a nap now." He said his voice imitating a whining child's. "_The funs only just begun_." He reached down and grabbed you by the hair, roughly jerking your head away from the floor. You struggled in his grasp, coughing as you tried desperately to escape.

He squatted down, bringing your head up until you were eye level with him, leaving your feet to dangle just slightly above the ground. "What a cute little face you have." He said in a sing-song voice as he hit you cheek lightly with his unoccupied hand. He chuckled as you turned your head away from him, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down your face. "What's the matter? Don't like me anymore?" His smile grew painfully wide as you let out a small sniff.

"You know…I don't like to be ignored." He said, threatening you under a thin vale of false innocence. He jerked your head harshly to the right, surly tearing at least half of what was in his hand out of your tender scalp. You flung your arms up and grabbed his large purple hand in an effort to relieve some of the pain.

His smile seemed to grow darker as you struggled, his eyes running up and down the length of your body. He loosened his grip on your hair and placed his other hand on your cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Without warning he pulled back his hand and struck you hard across your face.

"You cost me quite a few kills today." He said, slowly backing you against the wall. "But I think you can make up for that." He grabbed your arms and you began to struggle, trying to jerk your arms out of his grasp.

He slammed you against the wall angrily, knocking the air out of your lungs. "Things will go a lot easier for you if you stop your _fucking _squirming." He grabbed your arms once again before slamming them into the wall above your head, holding them there with one arm as he pulled a long, thin,foldable knife from his back pocket.

He put the knife at the base of your neck and dragged it down slowly, cutting you and the cloth that covered your body. You began to scream as the knife dug into your skin. He slapped his hand over your mouth, muffling your cries of pain. "Can't have anyone hearing, can we?" He lessened the pressure as he got down to your lower region, ending at the crotch of your pants.

The dull sound of far away sirens distracted the purple man's attention from your small body. "It seems that I have to go now, it's a shame really, I was hoping we would've had more time." He sighed. "Oh well, can't have everything." He moved the knife from the crotch of your pants to right next to your temple. "Just so you know, I would've let you live."

You had no time to interpret what he meant before he stabbed the side of your head, twisting the knife harshly before yanking it out causing your body to fall to the floor. You didn't even feel the pain as your brain slowed to a crawl. You lost control of your body as soon as your head hit the floor.

Black spots spread through your vision until you could see nothing but black. You vaguely felt him slamming his lips on to yours, slipping his tongue into your mouth as the strength left your body and blackness took over.

"Co- -n ba-y ge-, -p!" You felt water hitting your face as a voice came into focus. "Don't l-e m-, y-u have to –p" It was your uncle. More drops of water hit your face as you strained your hearing. "No no no –o -ase" He was crying. You tried to speak, to tell him you were okay but the words wouldn't leave your throat.

Your uncle let out a cry of anguish and he pulled your body closer to his. "S-r – need –u –et go, it's too –ate f- her." "_NO!_" your uncle crushed your body against his own. You diverted all of your energy to opening your eyes as your uncle held you protectively.

You felt gloved hands grab you as you managed to crack open your eye. Mike was being restrained by two men in police outfits as he yelled inaudibly. "W-t –er eye, her – it- o-." "Sir your j-t ima- thin-s" "I –stan- th- hard, bu- you ha- t- s-op"

"Uggh" The man holding you stopped moving and you felt two cold fingers on your neck. "Tha's cold." You slurred as the man yelled out to one of his companions. You were loaded on to a stretcher and wheeled outside towards the ambulance.

You saw the kids that you had saved being smothered by their parents as you were loaded into the vehicle and smiled softly. "I did it." With those words you passed out, smile on your face even as you slept.

A loud continuous beeping sound woke you from your sleep, as you opened your eyes bright light flooded in to the forcing you to snap them shut. You opened them more slowly this time around and watched as the blurs came into view.

The beeping was coming from a large monitor to your left and your uncle was asleep in a chair to the right of your bed. Other than that there was nothing notable other than how harsh the white on the walls was.

You felt a tingling pain run down your spine as you tried to sit up electing a small groan from your tender throat. Mike awoke with a start, his head rapidly flitting from left to right. His eyes settled on you before tearing up and soon, flowing over.

"(Y/N)…" He said his voice hoarse from overuse. "I-I…" He stopped, unable to carry on through the sobs that racked his body. You gave him a pained smile as you let your head fall back to the pillow. "H-how are the others?" You asked voice unusually soft. "Wha- The other children?" You nodded. "They're ok, all of them."

You smiled victoriously. There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal a doctor whose eyes widened comically. "You shouldn't be awake." He said as he strode purposefully towards the monitor sitting next to you. He mumbled something that even if you heard you were sure you wouldn't understand.

"This is incredible!" He said exaltedly. "Follow my finger with your eyes please, don't move your head." One eye test later the young doctor was almost bouncing in excitement. "Your eyes should be dead! Has your vision deteriorated at all?" You nodded your head no cautiously. "This is impossible…" He said, his head falling into his hand as his brain failed to properly process this new information.

"Why?" asked Mike, staring unwaveringly at the young male. "He stabbed straight through the temple directly into the brain. When he turned the knife he crushed the optic nerve and when he pulled it out she should have bled to death. That's not even mentioning the fractured spine and other various injuries."

Mike's jaw dropped open before his head followed shoulders heaving once more. "It's ok," You comforted. "You didn't know, I wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't left when you told me not to." "I should've went to get you, what was I thinking leaving you there?" The doctor, looking nervous, fidgeted with his clip board.

"Uhm… excuse me, sir?" Mike looked at him with dull grey eyes. "I need to take her for testing, you know, make sure she's ok." Mike nodded before wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. "I love you." Was all he said before the doctor began unhooking you from the machine.

You slid off of the bed and walked towards the door. "You are breaking every rule of… everything." The doctor said as he scribbled something down on his clip board. You chuckled deviously and waved goodbye to Mike. "I love you to." The door shut and Mike was left alone sitting in the white room.

A/N: Kawaii much? This chapter wasn't my best but it wasn't my worst either. I have one concern though, is there not enough Foxy? I'm starting to think that I should have made this Uncle Mike X reader instead of foxy. But I can't help it, look at how cute they are little bonding things it's just adorable.

If you spotted a mistake please point it out, I don't want to make the same mistakes over and over again. Also tell me if I should try to put more Foxy or not he is going to get a bigger role as soon as you get out of the hospital but, you know stuff. Tell me what you think I like to hear other people's opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

_You chuckled deviously and waved goodbye to Mike. "I love you too." The door shut and Mike was left alone sitting in the white room._

You sat alone in a room, your legs swinging back and forth as you waited for the doctor to come back. A low dark chuckle echoed around the room. Your head shot up in surprise. Your eyes scanned the room for other humans but found none.

'I must have taken too many hits to the head.' You thought as you resumed your legs swinging, albeit more cautiously than before. A more malice filled cackle rung throughout your head.

"W-who's there?" you asked, panic in your young voice. "_I'll give you three guesses._" You walked towards the door, fully intending to leave the room.

You pulled on the door but it didn't budge. "_It's not any fun if you don't guess~" _You pounded on the door as your breath became uneven. The room around you began to distort, doing nothing to help your already panicked state.

"_Come on~ you have tree guesses."_ "F-Foxy?" You stuttered out, calling the first name that came to mind. _"Not even close sweetheart~" _Pain exploded in your chest. It felt like you were being electrocuted. You tried to scream but you couldn't even make a sound. It was like a nightmare.

"_Oops~ Did I forget to tell you about the penalty? Silly me~"_ You began to hyperventilate as your heart raced and tears burned in the corner of your eyes. You backed into a wall, sliding down to the floor and tucking your head in between your knees.

"_You still have two guesses (Y/N)." _"NO! I don't want to play! Leave me alone!" "_Aww, you're no fun."_ Your chest began to tingle in warning. "DON'T! I'LL PLAY! JUST DON'T!" You felt whatever entity was speaking to you smirk.

"Uh…um," You racked your brain for anyone you knew that could possibly be this psychotic. "The murderer guy?" You curled and waited for the pain. "_Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."_ "What…where?"

"_I'm in your head._" "But… how?" _"Well that's for me to know, isn't it? But you have bigger things to worry about than how I'm here." _You froze eyes wide with fear. "W-what are you gonna," You gulped. "Do to me?" _"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that~" _

The doctor from earlier burst into the room, looking around franticly for any possible threat. "(Y/N)! Are you okay? Did somebody hurt you?" He asked franticly, searching your body for fresh injuries. The doctor sighed in relief when he didn't find any new wounds.

You clung to the man, eyes wet and body shaking. He looked down at you with a soft look in his eyes. "There, there," He said, petting your head to calm you down. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" You nodded your head franticly.

"The purple murderer guy! He says he's in my head! He hurt me in my chest somehow and he said he was gonna do it again!" You buried your face in the doctors lab coat, staining the white fabric with your innocent tears.

An unplaceable look came across the doctors face before he grabbed your hand. "I know just the person who can help." Your face lit up and you squeezed his hand tighter. "Really?" He nodded. "Just, follow me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Psychologists office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And who did this man hurt you?" You turned to glare at the woman with the clip board. "I already told you I don't know! The doctor said that you were supposed to be helping me!" "I am, I just need to know everything that happened."

You frowned before taking a deep breath. "I was shopping with Uncle Mike but I left him to go see cap'n Foxy. Cap'n got distracted by a gold bear and I went looking for him. I went in the backroom and there was a purple man who was trying to kill some kids."

You greedily sucked in air before continuing your story. "I cut one kid loose before distracting the purple guy. The other kids ran away but I couldn't escape. He did the things and was really creepy and horrifying before he stabbed me in the head. Now he's _inside_ my head and has the power to hurt me with ghost magic."

You panted as the woman wrote some more stuff down. "So this, _Foxy _he's sentient yes?" You paused to embarrassed to admit you didn't know what sentient meant. _"She's asking if he can think for himself."_

"Shut up, stop talking to me!" You looked at the woman. "Yes, he can think just like me." The lady raised her eyebrow. "Who were you telling to shut up?" "The purple guy." You said matter-of-factly. There was silence except the sound of pencil on paper.

"Would you mind telling me what he said to you?" "He told me what sentient meant." There was a pause. "I already knew what it meant though." You added quickly. _"Aww, that's cu-"_ "SHUT UP!" There was a sharp pain in your chest, causing you to yelp out in pain. _"I don't like to be cut off."_

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" You gingerly rubbed your chest. "He did the thing again." You said quietly, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Do you want me to get your uncle for you?" you sniffed before nodding. "Okay, I'll be right back." You watched as the woman left the room. _"They'll be throughing you in the loony bin soon."_

"What?" You looked around the room, aiming to find something the pretend was him. _"You don't honestly think that they believe you do you." _"Why wouldn't they believe me? I'm telling the truth." Loud offending laughter rung throughout your head, blurring the world around you.

"_I forgot how naive you kids could be. They think you're crazy, that I did something to mess up your head." _ You vaguely felt a knuckle tap your head. "But uncle Mike knows that I'm telling the truth and daddy will believe me too when I tell him."

_"This innocent thing really works for you, it's a real shame I'm not here physically." _You could feel a light weight on your thigh, gently brushing against your bare skin. _"But maybe…" _You felt your hospital gown begin to rise before falling back down.

"Why are you even here?" A growl resonated through your skull. "_Your little pirate friend did a real number on my body. When he saw your body he went ballistic, I barley lasted a minute." _ "H-he _killed_ you?" _"Hey, looks like you've got a brain in there after all." _

"B-but, I thought…WILL YOU STOP THAT! THIS IS KIND OF IMPORTANT." Purple guy frowned as your gown slipped through his hand again. He floated over and sat beside you. He tried to rest his arm on your head but it continuously slipped trough, sending chills down your spine.

"If you're…dead why are you still here." _"Heaven wouldn't take me and hell didn't want me." _"I guess no one likes you." He dead panned. "I was joking." He said "I had some unfinished business I needed to take care of."

_"(Y/N)."_ You snapped your head up and searched for the source of the sound. You noticed that the world around you had seemingly transformed into the shadow realm with black, purple, and dark green all swirling in erratic patterns.

You whipped your head around and realized that you were _actually_ staring at the purple man. You searched for the floor but found nothing but more colors. "W-where are we?" The purple man seemed to also have just noticed the odd color scheme.

"No idea." He looked down at his hand, flexed it, then smiled. "But why not make the best of it." He pushed your shoulders down, pinning you to the bed. His smile became more exited as he slipped his knee in between your legs. _"(Y/N) WAKE UP, GET UP DAMN IT!" _

You began to fade from the world. Purple guy frowned. He leaned down for a kiss, his tongue licking your lips. _"The name's Vincent." _You swiped as the arms that held you down, wriggling in a vain attempt to get the arms to let go of your shoulders.

"(Y/N)!" "Get off of me! Let me go! I don't like you!" The grip on your shoulder loosened before disappearing entirely. You cracked one eye open to reveal a hurt looking Mike. You looked around and saw the plain room. You felt the patients chair against your back and knew that this was the real world.

You jumped onto your uncle, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. "You won't let them put me in "The loony bin" Right?" Mike wrapped his arms around your small frame. "What are you talking about?" He asked softly.

"Vincent said that no one believed me and you all thought I was crazy." You sobbed into Mike's chest. "Who's Vincent?" "The purple man." Mike's eyes widened. "Was he in here?" You shook your head no. "Foxy killed him and now he's in my head."

You looked up at Mike with wide innocent eyes. "You believe me don't you?" A loving smile came across Mike's face. "Why the fuck not? If there are sentient animatronics why can't there be ghosts?" You squeezed him tighter. "Thank you."

** THANK YOU XXXPUREROSEXXX**

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter and it wasn't forced like some of the other things I put out. I didn't even have to do much revising! (That would be why there may be blaring mistakes.) WHY WAS THERE NO FOXY? It's all like,

"Let's have Foxy in reader-chan's head." "That's a great idea me!" "Why thank you me." "O look-y here it's a review." "Let's read it me." *I want to see Foxy and Mike fight over reader-chan* "BY SCOTT'S I THINK SHE'S GOT IT." *Tries to implement it* *This happens*

That's not to say I don't like the way this turned out, I just wanted more foxy. But hey, Uncle Mike and reader-chan are kawaii together.

Friggin' pedo purple guy.


	8. Chapter 8

_You looked up at Mike with wide innocent eyes. "You believe me don't you?" A loving smile came across Mike's face. "Why the fuck not? If there are sentient animatronics why can't there be ghosts?" You squeezed him tighter. "Thank you."_

You happily shoved a spoon full of ice cream into your mouth as the police man continued to ask you questions. "Do you remember anything specific about the man?" There was a pause as you let the ice cream dissolve in your mouth.

"He was purple." He sighed exasperatedly "What about his hair color? Do you remember that?" "Purple." "What about the color of his skin?" "Purple." The man sighed, dropping his head into his hands and shaking it slowly. "Eye color?" "Black." He looked up hopefully. "Like a really dark shade of brown?"

"No, just black. You couldn't see his pupils either. I don't think he had any." His female partner walked over and squatted to your level, placing her hand comfortingly on your shoulder. "We won't be able to catch him if you don't tell us what he looked like."

You shrugged her hand off. "It doesn't matter now, he's dead." _"How harsh~ You really hurt me (Y/N), not even caring that I'm dead~" _He let out an annoyingly dramatic sigh. A look of shock flashed across the woman's face. "What do you mean he's dead?"

"Foxy killed him." You answered calmly. The woman looked concerned about how calmly you said those words. The male walked closer. "And who is this F-" You cut him off with a loud, stern voice."VINCENT IS DEAD. FOXY KILLED HIM. HE IS GONE FOREVER. GET OVER IT."

There was silence as the cops looked at each other. The woman coughed before speaking. "How do you know he's dead?" You rubbed your face exasperatedly. "Because I-" "_Go ahead, tell them I'm in your head. I'd like to see their reaction to that._" They looked at you expectantly. "…Saw it."

You said doing your best to keep the uncertainty out of your voice. "You saw him die?" The man asked, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. "Yes." You had no idea where the body actually was but you'd roll with the lie for now. "Then could you tell us where it is?" The female officer asked.

You managed to keep a straight face as your brain worked rapidly to think of a good enough lie, Vincent's laughter not helping your thought process in the slightest. "It's in Freddy Fazbear's. His body is in the hidden room of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria." The male officer pulled out a pen and small note book. "And where is this 'hidden room'?" The male officer asked.

"It's hidden behind…the wall…" You had to restrain yourself from slamming your head on the table. That was so incredibly unbelievable. "They covered it up…so they didn't get shut down." The female officer looked like she believed it but the male was still skeptical.

"So you're saying that they built a wall to hide the body?" The male officer asked. "It wouldn't be too farfetched." The female officer said. "This isn't the first time the pizzeria's come into question. If the body is found there's a good chance that the building will be shutdown." The male rubbed his chin in thought.

"Can I go now?" You asked, tearing the police out of their thoughts. "Yes." The female officer said. "We have all the information we need." You hopped off of your chair, tub of ice cream held loosely to your chest. You exited the room to see Mike standing tensely, his phone held slightly away from his ear.

"Yes, I get it but…" Mike was cut off by the angered voice of your father through the phone. "_I trusted you with her and you let that fucking psychopath put her in the hospital?_" You dropped your ice cream in shock. Your father never swore!

"It's a bit more compli-" "_No it's not Mike! You let that psychopath put my kid in the fucking hospital!_" Mike wanted to argue, but in his eyes it was true. If he would have kept a closer eye on you than you wouldn't have gotten hurt, simple as that. The rest of the conversation was too quiet for you to hear.

Mike exhaled before putting the phone back into his pocket. He turned and was surprised when he saw you. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Looks like your parents are coming home today…"

You jumped as the door burst open. You had no time to react as a pair of arms pulled you against a soft chest. Within seconds the crook of your neck became wet with the tears of the blubbering woman who's arms were around you. "M-mommy?" She began to wail as she squeezed you tighter.

"I-I'm okay…really, you don't have to cry." You patted your mothers back awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her. Your father visibly relaxed as he saw you struggling to comfort your crying mother.

Mike walked in, two steaming plates of pizza held in his hands. His expression took a drastic turn as he saw your mother crying into your neck. "So I guess your back?" He asked nervously, his eyes darting between your mother and your father.

Those words seemed to set your father off as he walked angrily over to Mike. "Look, Jeremy…I know your mad but hear me ou-" Mike was cut off by a hard punch to the face. "I'm not mad Mike. I'm _pissed_!" Your father punched Mike again, this time sending him to the floor.

Your hands flew to your mouth as your father advanced on your uncle. "My kid was in the fucking _hospital_ because of you!" He delivered a swift kick to Mike's side. "I trusted you with _one_ fucking job!" Mike rolled away from a stomp aimed at his abdomen.

"And that was too keep my kid safe!" Mike struggled to doge another punch from your father. "She could have died Mike!" Your father's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. "You could have killed my daughter!"

Mike caught his punch next as it had no aim. Your father tugged harshly in an attempt to pull his hand out of Mike's grasp but Mike was to strong. "S-she could have…" Your father collapsed to his knees. He tried desperately to hide his tears but it was in vain.

You wriggled out of your mother's grasp and ran to your father's side. "I'm sorry daddy!" You flung yourself into him. His arms wrapped around you and you were pulled into his chest. "It was my fault." You admitted.

"I snuck off to see captain Foxy when Uncle Mike wasn't looking." You felt your father tense as you confessed. "You went to Freddy Fazbear's?" You nodded your head sadly. "Then I heard yelling and there was a guy! He was purple and he was also stabbing a girl!"

Your father's tears were momentarily stopped by his confusion. "I couldn't leave them there so I went in and cut a rope-bind-thing and then I distracted him and everyone else left but I had to stay and then I got hurt." "Y-you…what?" Your father asked.

"It was all my fault! Uncle Mike didn't do anything but be an amazing uncle!" Your father's face softened as he looked down at you. He was unable to express how he felt with words. "I-I…daddy loves you baby."

You clung to your father's shirt as your mother's arms enveloped you from the back. One eye cracked open to stare at Mike. You stuck your arm out of the hug and grabbed his shirt. "You can be part of the hug too."

Your uncle awkwardly wrapped his arms around the three of you, a small smile finding its way onto his face. "_What a touching family moment~_" Your smile stayed on your face, even as he did his best to ruin the moment. "_Shut up Vince._"

A/N: Finally got that done. Have you ever tried to eat rice with chopsticks on your bed while writing? It's kind of messy.

If you think something about this chapter go ahead and leave a review, I like to read them :3


	9. Chapter 9

_Your uncle awkwardly wrapped his arms around the three of you, a small smile finding its way onto his face. "What a touching family moment~" Your smile stayed on your face, even as he did his best to ruin the moment. "Shut up Vince."_

You felt to your knees, clinging to your father's pants leg desperately. "Come on daddy, pleeeaaase?" You begged. "I'll be really good and I'll always get an A on all of my homework. Just let me go!"

"No." Your father said sternly. "It's far too dangerous! What if you get hurt again?" You flopped backwards with a groan.

"You say that about everything! 'No (Y/N) you can't go outside after five-thirty, it's too dangerous. Meh!'" You mocked.

"I'm always in the house now! I want to go outside and play and be Cap'n's first mate again!" "No means no (Y/N)! After that scare we had I'm not taking any more chances." Your father said. "Bu-" you began

"No! No buts, you are going to go to your room and finish your homework, that's an order!" You glared at your father before stomping angrily to your room.

"It's not like fun is important or anything!" You yelled. You slammed the door behind you as you entered. Your father sighed sadly.

You kicked the wall in anger. "Stupid daddy! Stupid house! Stupid safety!" You yelled angrily to yourself. "Why do I even need all these rules? I can protect myself!"

"_Yes, like how you did such a good job protecting yourself against me, right?_" You ground your teeth in frustration. "No one asked you Vince!" You yelled.

"_Oh look, I have a nickname now._" He said in mock excitement. "_Guess that means you really do like me~_" You growled at Vincent.

"_Oh~ Feisty now, are we?_" You groaned. "_Don't be like that (Y/N)~_" You fell backwards onto your bed. "Just leave me alone." You said.

"_If you're so bored why don't you sneak out like you did to Mike?_" Vincent asked. "I can't do that." You said sadly. "It's my mommy and daddy. I can't worry them like that."

"_And why not? It's no-_" You cut him off. "No. I'm not going to do it and nothing you say will change my mind." You said firmly.

"Aww, you're no fun (Y/N)." He said. You rolled over onto your stomach and groaned into the pillow. "But I can't just stay copped up and 'safe' all my life. I need to do something fun. Something _dangerous_."

"I think I have something that'll interest you if that's what you want." Vincent said. You felt his hands begin to massage your shoulders.

"I think it meets your criteria." He said smoothly. For reasons you didn't understand a shudder ran down your spine. "I don't know what that means." You said. Vincent just chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about it." You felt his tongue run over the shell of your ear. "Just relax and let me do all the work." "_(Y/N)! Baby! Wake up! Can you hear me?"_ Vincent growled in irritation. "Every damn time!"

"_Jeremy get in here! (Y/N)'s not getting up!_" You groaned. "Seriously? Over this?" You asked incredulously.

"For all she knows I could be taking a nap." You crossed your arms over your chest. "_What's wrong?_" You heard your father say. "_She won't wake up no matter how much I shake her!_"

You vaguely felt yourself being shaken like a rag doll. "She's going to give me brain damage if she keeps shaking me like that!" You yelled. Vincent shrugged in response.

He put his hands back on your shoulders. "So how's about we get back to where we were?" he asked.

You shrugged him off. "The mood's ruined now." You said. "_We need to call an ambulance!_" You sighed.

"I gotta go before my parents do something dumb. See you later Vince." You said as you began to fade from the world you were in.

You opened your eyes to see your parents in a complete panic. You cleared your throat, catching their attention.

"What are you doing?" You asked. Your mother rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I was taking a nap." You said.

You sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "I'm fine. You can stop worrying." You said.

Your mother walked out of the room, head down in embarrassment. You raised an eyebrow at your father.

"Don't worry us like that (Y/N)! We thought something was seriously wrong!" Your father said forcefully. "But I didn't do anything." You said. "I just took a nap."

Your father quickly changed the subject. "And I told you to do your homework!" "But I'm already done." You said.

Your father became silent. "Look daddy," You patted the spot next to you. He sat down. "I'm going to be seven in a week. That's practically really close to almost being an adult."

Your father gave you a weird look which you ignored. "I'm old enough to protect myself at a pizza place." "_J-_" "_No._"

Your dad sighed. "We're just worried about you sweetie." He said. "What if you get hurt again? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone else hurt you."

You sighed. "Just give me a chance daddy. Take me to Freddy Faz-" "No." He interrupted. "There is no why I'm taking my child to that place." You groaned.

"What is with you? Why do you think the pizzeria is so bad?" You asked. Your father sighed. "You wouldn't understand, your too young." He said.

"Is it because the robots move around at night?" You asked. Your father looked like he had just had a mini-heart attack. "How did you know that?" He asked franticly.

"I was there. I followed Uncle Mike to the pizzeria when he went to work." Your fathers jaw hung open. "They're really nice, at least to me. They would never hurt a kid."

Your father's mouth opened and shut rapidly, no words coming out. "Can I please go?" You asked hopefully.

"T-there's no way I'd-" You looked up at him with the biggest, most innocent eyes you could muster. "W-we-I-Fine, I'll take you." Your father said.

You threw yourself into your father. "Thank you daddy!" Your father sighed sadly. "You're welcome baby."

A/N: I now have a helper guy! He is Warhusky2000


	10. Chapter 10

_You threw yourself into your father. "Thank you daddy!" Your father sighed sadly. "You're welcome baby."_

"We need everything to be perfect." You said as pacing back and forth in front of your small group. "If we don't I won't ever be able to come back again and I'll spend the rest of my life locked inside my house!"

Freddy raised his hand awkwardly. "Yes Freddy?" You asked. "Why does it need to be so perfect?" He asked. "Excellent question." You said.

"The reason is that my father is a totally over protective butt-baby and will never let me come back if he says it's 'too dangerous'."

Foxy raised his hand. You pointed at him. "Ask away!" "Why do I hav' ta sit wit' tha landlubber?" He asked, irritated by being forced to sit next to your uncle.

"Because I trust you to not hurt him while I'm trying to talk." You said. A slight smile came to his face at the trust you showed him.

"Now enough with the questions, it's time to get started!" You yelled excitedly. "First things first, we need to get the cap'n fixed up!"

You looked at Mike. "How do we do that?" You asked. Mike looked at Foxy. "He wouldn't be fixed-fixed but I could make him look a little more appealing to look at." He said.

"That's exactly what we need!" You switched your attention to Freddy. "We need you all to be able to move when we come, so daddy can see how nice you all are!"

Freddy took a moment to contemplate the problem. "Well, how did you get Foxy to turn on?" He asked. "I said that there was a bad guy coming to steal his booty." You answered.

"That wouldn't work for the rest of us though." He said quietly, more to himself than you. "I'm going to let you think about that." You said. Your attention turned to Chica.

"Do you really know how to make pizza?" You asked. She nodded simply. "Good. I'm gonna need the best pizza you've ever made!"

Bonnie made an odd sound, almost like a human clearing their throat. "What is it Bonnie?" You asked. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked quietly.

"Just don't totally fail and you'll be fine." You said dismissively. Bonnie looked down sadly. "Alright everyone, let's do this!" You shouted happily.

You tugged your father to the entrance by his arm. "Come on daddy, stop being so slow!" You yelled.

You burst through the door excitedly. "Come on, come on!" Your mother chuckled in the background as your father struggled to keep up with you.

"Slow down (Y/N), the animatronics aren't going anywhere." He paused. "At least I hope not." He glanced at the stage worriedly.

"You'll love cap'n Foxy!" You shouted happily. Jeremy couldn't help but smile at your innocent joy. "I'm sure I will sweetie." He said.

You slowed down to look up at him with a pout. Your father only chuckled at your expression. "Don't you have something you want to show me?" He asked.

Your face lit up once again. "Oh yea!" You exclaimed. You dragged him towards a table with a smile almost too large for your small face. "You're gonna love it!" You yelled.

"You know how you were worried that 'it wasn't safe' here?" You asked excitedly. You struggled to keep yourself on the ground as you watched your father eagerly.

He nodded. "Well, I went to the pizzeria last night an-" Your father cut you off with a shocked yell. "YOU WHAT?" You blinked in surprise. "I came here last night so me and the cap'n could plan." You said.

Your mother made a high pitched gasping noise as she stared at you in horror. "Do you know how much you could've gotten hurt?" She asked franticly.

You shook your head. "Cap'n wouldn't let anything bad happen to me!" You said. Your mother pulled you into a tight, worried, hug before starting to search you for any wounds. "Mommy, I'm fine!" You said, wriggling in her grasp.

Your father glared at you sternly. "I knew this was a bad idea. We're going home this instant!" He said. "What?" You nearly yelled in shock. "But we just got here and-" Your father cut you off once more. "And you broke into the pizzeria at night!" He said angrily.

"No I didn't! Uncle Mike let me in!" You yelled in protest. "Cap'n made him!" You crossed your arms over your chest. "Don't yell." Your mother demanded. "We're in public." You Wriggled out of your mother's loosened grip.

"You two need to stop being so worried, it'll be fine." You said. Your father grabbed you hand. "We're going home now!" "No!" You yelled, pulling your arm roughly. "I don't wanna! I wanna play with Cap'n Foxy!" You stomped angrily in an act of childish defiance.

"(Y/N) stop this right now!" Your mother ordered. "No! I want Cap'n Foxy!" You yelled as you continued to try and pull away from your father. Even with your protests your father continued to drag you towards the exit.

"_Stop throwing a fit kid, it really doesn't suit you." _You let out a loud annoyed groan. You had almost forgotten about him. "NO! LET ME GO! AND YOU STOP TALKING!" Your mother glanced down in confusion but your father paid you no mind as he continued to drag you.

"_Don't like me anymore? You're going to hurt my feelings (Y/N)~_" Vincent said. "I never liked you in the first place! Stop talking to me!" You yelled. This time your father looked down at you in confusion.

"Honey, we're not talking." Your mother said. "_Of course you did. Everyone loves me."_ "I don't wanna hear your stupid voice!" You yelled again. Your mother gasped in surprise and shock. "(Y-Y/N)!"

Your father's eyes widened. "I don't think she's taking to us." He said. "Just go somewhere else! I don't wanna talk to you!" You yelled. "_You really do sound like a child now._"

You flailed your arms in rage. "(Y-Y/N)?" Your mother asked in worry. "Stop talking! Don't you have anything better to do?" You asked angrily. "_There's not a lot to do when you're trapped in a kid's head._" "I don't care! Can't you just not be in my head? Go haunt someone else!"

Your father kneeled down. "(Y/N)! Look at me! Who are you talking to?" His voice was frantic and filled with worry. "_I would if I could, kid._" "Don't call me kid!" You yelled. You gasped as your father shook you. "S-stop!" You held onto his arms tightly in an attempt not to fall.

"What bein' tha problem 'ere (Y/N)?" Your face brightened as you heard the voice. "Cap'n!" You cheered happily. Your father's grip on your shoulders tightened.

"B-back away slowly." He said quietly to your mother. You wiggled out of his grasp and flung yourself onto Foxy's legs. "You're up early!" You said happily. "Aye, I couldn' leave me first mate hangin' now could I?" You giggled as he reached down and ruffled your hair with his good hand.

"Well that would be rude, wouldn't it?" You giggled at your own joke. "Ye bet it would!" You squealed in excitement as he bent down and scooped you up, holding you against his side as he looked to your parents.

"Ahoy there landlu-" He was cut off by your mother's shrill, yet angered, scream. "Let go of my daughter!" She yelled. Your father was forced to hold her back as she flailed her arms at the large fox. "PUT HER DOWN!"

You and Foxy both blinked in surprise at your mother's violent reaction. "There be no need ta wor-" He was once again cut off by a loud screech from your mother. Your father looked at you desperately, his eyes begging you to get away from your Cap'n.

Foxy took a step closer, causing your father to go rigid in a controlled panic. The room was staring now, no one but your family and your Cap'n moving, everyone waiting with baited breath to see how this would unfold.

"Cap'n." You said, gaining his attention. "Aye lass?" He asked, looking down at you. "I think you're scaring them." At this he looked around the room, taking note of all the frozen people. "Oh…"

A/N: Guuuuh! Wait! That's what I made you do! I'm sorry ;~; Don't hate me. Also, yes, bad chapter ending is bad.


	11. Chapter 1 (Redux)

Your name was (Y/N), a cute six year old girl who absolutely _adored_ her uncle. "Who is this uncle?" some may ask. Well he's none other than Mike Schmidt of course! And if those few were to ask you about this man, they would be answered with nothing but praise for your so beloved relative.

We come into this story as you sit on your bed, drawing a picture for your favorite uncle. It was a crayon drawing of him and his favorite animatronic character, Foxy.

He was always talking about the fox, and from the way he said it, it sounded like Foxy liked him back. Why else would he run to him while he was working like that? And he'd always bang on the door so he and your Uncle could play too. You bet your Uncle always had fun when he worked with people like that.

"…but where is she going to stay?" you lifted your head at the faint sound of your father's voice. Who was she? Being the curious little thing you were, you slid off of your bed quietly, sneaking down the hall and pressing yourself next to the doorway to your parent's room.

"Maybe she can-" your mother cut herself off "no that wouldn't work," she muttered.

"Well we could take her with us," your father suggested.

As you peered in, you saw your mother shake her head. "It wouldn't be much of a vacation if we took her, Jeremy."

Unlike some children, you were fine with that statement, and their decision to leave you behind. You _loved_ to cause trouble for your parents. You knew it was wrong, but they were so _boring_! Of course you loved them, but they were just too calm for your rambunctious nature.

Suddenly, an amazing idea popped into your head, a smile coming to your face. You knew someone who could match, maybe even top, your impishness. "I can stay with uncle mike!" you yelled excitedly as you jumped into the room, interrupting whatever boring_ness_ was about to come out of your father's open mouth.

There was a pause as your parents looked at you. It looked like they had assumed you'd be in your room. Blatantly ignoring them, as you tended to do.

"It's a good idea right?" you asked happily, bouncing excitedly at the thought of staying with the uncle that you loved ever-so much.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt your father?" your mother said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her exasperation wasn't lost on you and, naturally, forced you to giggle quietly.

"But it's a good idea isn't it?" you repeated, glancing at your father. "You guys get to have some time without me, and I get my time without you!"

Your mother chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "Well, I guess it would only be fair." she said, turning to look at your father.

"U-umm I don't think…" as always, your father began to stutter and sweat at the thought of his brother. "Well, you don't know him like I do." Jeremy siad nervously, beginning to rub his hands together. "H-he's…really not the kind of man that you'd want around our daughter."

"Come on, Jeremy. He loves watching her, doesn't live too far away, and she adores him."

"W-well…yes, bu-"

"And she's stayed there before, hasn't she?"

"S-she has…but that was just a few times overni-"

"And we can't find anyone else on such short notice, can we?"

"Well, we might be able too. I-it's not that farfetched, is it?"

Your mother simply lifted a brow.

"I guess it is." Your father hung his head dejectedly and sighed.

Your mother smiled at your father, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "So, here's what's going to happen," she said, "If you can find someone who you trust with our daughter for a week in the next two days, then no Mike."

Your father didn't say anything for a few moments. "Uh, well I-It's not safe where he lives." he muttered, glancing up at his wife to see if this had dissuaded her from her decision.

"Oh? Well where does he live?" your mother asked, clearly only humoring your father.

"H-he just lives in uh…the bad part of town. I don't think it's safe for our daughter to stay there." he finished, hoping that his persuasion had worked.

"That's not going to work on me Jeremy," she said, "She's stayed there before, remember?"

Jeremy groaned, pushing his face into his hands. "Fine…I'll see what I can do."

"Did you hear that baby? You'll be staying with your uncle! Isn't that great?" your mother cheered, turning to you with a grin.

"Really Mommy?" You asked happily.

"We don't know if we'll be leaving our daughter there!" Jeremy said defensively. "I-I'll be able to find someone!"

Your mother chuckled before standing, "Again, you'll be staying with your uncle." She ruffled your hair before walking out of the room, continuing to laugh as your father let out an indigent noise.

Your face lit up in childish delight at the sound. All you had to do was make sure that no one wanted to put up with you for the next two days! What could be easier? Uncle Mike, here we come!

"I…couldn't find anyone." your father said, sighing as he grabbed his keys. He looked so defeated. It almost made you regret secretly ruining his chances at getting anyone to watch you. The key word though, was _almost_.

You squealed happily as you ran to get your picture, face nearly split in two by the width of your smile.

Your father sighed again as your mother gently patted his shoulder. "Don't feel too bad, dear," she said gently. "It really won't be that bad. He's only watching her for a week."

"A week is plenty of time for him to make her even worse than she is now…believe me."

"Come on daddy! You're being slow!" you yelled, your picture clasped securely in your hand. "Uncle Mike is probably waiting for me!"

Your mother chuckled at your enthusiasm while your father groaned, running his hands over his face.

You grabbed your father's pants and began to attempt tugging him towards the front door impatiently. "Come on! I can't drive myself!" you said firmly, letting go of his pants and running over to open the front door for your father.

He gave a final sigh before walking out the door and towards the car that sat parked in the drive way. Your mother had already loaded the car with your parents' luggage, so all that was left to do before they left was to drop you off.

The drive was relatively quiet, very boring, and much too long for your tastes. But, finally, after what felt like hours to your little child mind, though according to your mother was only twenty minutes, you arrived at your uncle's apartment.

Your father barely had time to park the car before you were jumping out of the backseat, bouncing up and down in excitement. Your body was barely able to contain your excitement for the week to come. A whole week of no parents and your Uncle!

"I didn't think you were serious when you told me about his neighborhood…" your mother muttered to your father as she scanned the street nervously from the safety of the passenger's seat. "I honestly thought that it was just you not wanting to see your brother"

Your father shook his head. "I'm not a liar." he said simply. "I didn't think you were serious when you told me about his neighborhood…" your mother muttered to your father as she scanned the street nervously from the safety of the passenger's seat. "I honestly thought that it was just you not wanting to see your brother"

Your father shook his head. "I'm not a liar." he said simply. "Now wait here, I'll drop (Y/N) off and be right back."

Your mother lifted a brow. "Excuse me?" she asked. "No. That's not how this is going to work. I've only ever heard tales of your brother, do you think I'm just going to stay in the car when I finally get the chance to meet him?"

"B-but Carol-"

"No buts, Jeremy. I'm going in." she said, opening the door.

Your father sighed as she got out, fallowing behind her slowly. "I'd really prefer for you to stay here." he muttered.

"Come on! You two are like snails!" you yelled, turning to borderline glare at your parents, hands on your hips and face contorted into a little pout.

Your pout slipped off your face at the sight of the genuine worry etched on your mother's face. "Mommy…don't be so worried, okay? Uncle Mike's inside, and he'd never let anything bad happen to us." You smiled reassuringly at your mother before turning and running to your uncle's door.

There was no doubt in your mind about anything that you had just said. You had complete faith in your Uncle.

You banged on the door happily as your father and mother came up behind you.

"T-that's enough knocking." Your father said, beginning to fidget nervously.

You slammed the side of your fist on the door one more time for good measure before stopping and holding your hands behind your back.

Your father became more nervous the longer he waited. Witch didn't last very long. "WelllookslikemikesnothomerightnowIguesswe'lljusthavetocomebacklater!" your father blurted, losing his nerve and turning back towards the car.

Your mother put her hands on your father's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. "Seriously Jeremy? Grow a backbone." she said disapprovingly.

Your father was hesitant to knock again…but you weren't.

You banged your fist against the door repeatedly, as hard as you could, until your mother put her hand on your shoulder. "That's enough dear." she said gently.

Soon after, thumping was heard, as if a human had just fallen off of something about couch height, and then a groan.

The door partially opened to show part of your uncle. He had no shirt on and had obviously been sleeping. He was wearing a worn-out grey beanie, dirty, unzipped and unbuttoned pants. And half of his face was obscured by the door so that only one, seemingly glowing, white pupiled, almost black eye showed.

Couple this with the death glare he gave and he could only be described one way; Utterly. Terrifying.

You felt your mother's hand grip your shoulder tightly before pulling you in front of her and holding you protectively.

"**What?**" your Uncle growled.

"H- Umm, g-good morning Mike." Your father said quietly, waving slightly and putting on a large nervous smile.

Mike stared at his brother for a moment, no emption showing on what little of his face you could see.

"U-umm…we came to drop off (Y/N)" your father said, a small amount of sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

The door was slammed shut immediately, a series of thuds and clanking fallowing after.

_"Can we leave now?"_ your father asked quietly, desperately wanting to get away from his brother.

Your mother, though obviously shaken, shook her head firmly. "No…there would be no one to watch (Y/N)."

Before your father could try to change your mother's mind, the door was slammed open to reveal your uncle, now clad in a clean, plain grey T-shirt and jeans, with a dark green beanie covering the top of his head.

You wiggled out of your mothers grasp. "Uncle Mike!" you exclaimed happily, arms out-stretched in anticipation of a hug.

He looked down at you with a grin, showing surprisingly white teeth and welcoming bright blue eyes. "How ya doin', pumpkin?" he asked, hoisting you into the air, spinning you once before pulling you to his chest. His voice was different that earlier, warmer.

"I've been doing good." You said with a large smile, letting out a high-pitched giggle as he pecked your forehead.

"Been listening to your parents?"

You gave a sly smile. "Do you want the truth, or an obvious lie?"

Mike let out a howling laugh, squeezing you tighter. "That's my girl!" he cheered, ruffling your hair with one hand as he switched you to his hip.

He sighed happily before turning to address his brother. "So, what brought this on?" he asked, curious as to why your father was dropping you off.

Your mother shot a glare at your father. "_You didn't tell him?_" she questioned angrily, voice barely above a whisper.

Your father shrugged, a tinge of pink coming to his cheeks as he let out a nervous chuckle. "_I…didn't think I would need to._"

Your mother groaned, running a hand down her face in exasperation. "Jeremy…" She sighed, cutting herself off there. "I'm so sorry, Michael, I thought he would've told you. We're going on a week-long trip and we thought…that you could maybe…watch (Y/N)?"

"Of course!" he said happily. "I'd love too!"

Your mother let out a sigh of relief, happy that your uncle had still agreed.

Before Jeremy had the chance to drag your mother away, Mike put a hand on his shoulder. "How about you stay a while? We haven't talked in months." Mike chuckled lightly. "It's almost like you didn't want to talk to me or something ridiculous like that."

You giggled. "That's exactly what happened Uncle Mike!"

Your father paled slightly, beginning to rub his hands together anxiously. "Well…that's not _quite _ wh-"

"I know baby, I was making a joke." Mike said, completely ignoring Jeremy.

Mike kept hold of your father's shoulder and borderline dragged him into the apartment.

You mother muffled a laugh and fallowed, but lost all humor as she entered.

There was garbage strewn about everywhere, with clutter on every surface, numerous burn marks on the couch from what looked like cigarettes, but above all that, the _smell_.

Your mother put a hand over her mouth and nose, and glanced at your father, who glanced back with a look that just screamed 'I warned you'.

"I wish you would've given me a bit of warning," Mike said as he knocked a pile of miscellaneous objects off of the couch, "if you had, I would've cleaned up a bit."

He sat on the couch, placing you in his lap and leaning back, leaving you to curl up, letting out a contented hum.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry about that…I figured that we would've found someone else." your father said quietly, holding your mother's hand and opting to stand rather than try to find somewhere to sit.

"Oh well, too late now." Mike said calmly, pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket.

Your mother's eyes widened as he lit the cigarette, slipping the lighter back into his pocket.

"You're not really smoking with her on your lap, are you?" your mother asked in shock, unable to believe that he would do that.

Your uncle simply shrugged. "It doesn't bother her," –he looked down- "does it, pumpkin?"

You shook your head, a small smile on your face. "Nuh-uh."

Mike took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out calmly. "Well, if she doesn't mind, I see no reason not to."

"No reason not too? Maybe because that could cause serious heal-"

Your father grabbed your mother's arm gently, shaking his head. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" your mother asked indignantly, "He's smoking with our daughter on his lap! Don't you know how bad that could be for her?"

Your father let go of her arm to make calming motions with his hands. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but we already agreed that he was watching her, so there's not really much we can do about it now."

Your mother opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to manage to get anything else.

"Wow, is your wife always this much of a prude, Jeremy?" Mike asked suddenly.

Your mother snapped her head towards Mike, glaring at him in anger.

"M-Mike, was that really necessary?" Your father asked, rubbing your mother's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

Mike only smiled and nodded.

Your mother let out a groan, staring at your father and gesturing over to your Uncle.

Your father shrugged.

Your mother looked like she was about to strangle a man, witch one, she wasn't sure, as she huffed and folded her arms over her chest at your father's response.

You blinked as all the adults in the room went silent, wondering what was upsetting them.

You gasped suddenly, patting yourself down quickly in search of your hand-made treasure.

"Hey, what's up pumpkin?" your Uncle asked, looking at you more franticly in his lap.

"AHA!" you exclaimed excitedly, pulling a folded piece of paper out of your pocket.

"I drew this for you!" You said happily, shoving it into your uncle's hands.

He looked at it curiously before unfolding it with a smile. A smile that dropped as he saw what was drawn on the paper.

"It's you and your favorite animatronic!" you said, a twinge of pride in your voice. "Doesn't it look good?" you asked, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Your Uncle stared at it blankly for a moment before a small smile came to his face. "Thanks." he said, ruffling your hair caringly. "It looks great. I'll make sure to take good care of it."

Your mother let out a sigh at the sight. She still didn't quite approve of the man, but he did know how to treat her daughter.

There was silence again, this one seemingly unbreakable.

"So, that's your wife?" Mike asked, quirking a brow.

Your father seemed shocked to be addressed so suddenly, and took a moment to respond. "U-uh…yes. This is her. Uhm…C-carol."

"Nice to formally meet you Carol." Mike said as he held out his hand.

Your mother, not wanting to be rude, shook his hand politely. "Likewise." she said.

The moment your uncle let her hand go, she pulled it back to her side, wiping it in her pants discreetly.

"So, Jeremy, is there any reason I'm only just meeting your wife now?" Your uncle asked. He masked it well, but it was obvious to tell that he was a bit upset at not once meeting his brother's wife in the ten years that they had been married.

"Oh that, well…ah, that's kind of a funny story." Your father nervously said.

Mike sent him a mild glare. "It's actually surprising. I mean, we are family after all." he said.

Your father fidgeted nervously. Being honest, you expected him to wet his pants at any moment.

"W-we are aren't we?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "Just look at us...two _very_ close brothers talking about family matters." he said.

You stifled a giggle at your father's panic, finding it quite enjoyable to watch him squirm in fear.

Mike's stare held firm as your father's eyes darted from the left to the right.

"J-Jeremy," your mother started, glancing at you before returning her gaze to your father. "We need to go. We'll miss our flight if we don't."

Your father had never been happier to have a deadline in his entire life. "W-well, you heard her. We'll see you in a week!"

Mike moved you off of his lap before standing. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, _little brother_." he said.

Your father sighed sadly. "D-don't call me that…I'm three years older than you."

Your Uncle grinned, walking over to him and ruffling his hair, standing straight to emphasize the height difference. "I know."

Before your parent's could react, they were already being borderline shoved out of the door.

"Have a nice trip!" your uncle said happily.

"G-goodbye (Y/N)!" your mother called. "Be good for your Uncle! And don't forget to call every ni-"

Your uncle closed the door, cutting her off mid-sentence.

A smile grew on your face.

The best week of your life had just begun.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm redoing this whole thing. Hopefully now I can finish it. I hope you like this new and improved chapter.


End file.
